Affected
by Forgotten Vice
Summary: Not everybody goes groundside with Shepard, and someone has to clean up after him. This is the story of Corporal Lynn Weston aboard the SSV Normandy
1. Shakedown

_I apreciate all feedback. _

_I don't own mass effect or any of its characters although Lynn Weston is my own character as well as several side characters. I hope you enjoy_

* * *

"So much for a shakedown run." Monica turned nervously to her squad-mates, Lynn could tell she was nervous. The corporal read her team as she would any card player they all had tells and Monica's was showing.

Carlton Tucks stopped his pacing momentarily "Shakedown run my ass, something's going on here and we're being kept out of the loop." Lynn mentally agreed with him, there were too many little inconsistencies that added up into this neat little coincidence. "What's going on anyway, why aren't we groundside already?"

"Cool it soldier, we follow orders. Anderson says suit up and wait, we suit up and wait." She didn't like the idea of being kept in the dark anymore than Tucks did, but that didn't mean she had to show it.

"What if the captain told you to kiss a Krogan?" Tucks challenged half-serious.

"Then I ask him which cheek. So sit your ass down before I take your ass down."Lynn bit her lip; she was just as strung out as her team. There were so many little details about the situation she didn't like, most of them involved certain individuals on board. There were too many people who were too important to be involved with a simple test run. One she could believe, two might even make sense, but the number of noteworthy individuals aboard was too suspicious. This was definitely not a standard mission. Then there was also that spectre, the turian Nihlus. Not to mention the fact that one of the most peaceful and unassuming human colonies was now under attack by an unknown enemy. The brass had to have some ulterior motive, she'd bet credits on it.

Tucks sat on one of the cargo containers but it was clear the man couldn't keep still. "If you need to know what's going on that badly maybe you should've taken a job with communications." Carlton shot Monica a glare; she answered it with a knowing smile. "Hey isn't Sophie up in the CIC? If you worked there you wouldn't need an excuse to be up there giving her puppy eyes."

The man turned beet red and was about to reply when Lynn cut him off. "Negulesco, Tucks, Shut it. This isn't high school." The quarrelling marines both looked down guiltily, as their corporal grumbled to herself, "I'd hate to have to live through that hell twice"

The silence stretched out, and the tension hung in the air like a fog. Tucks kept bouncing his leg, fidgeting looking towards the lift expectantly. Negulesco kept checking and rechecking her thermal clips, making sure they were all in place, for the twentieth time. Lynn stayed dead quiet, absently analyzing her comrades. It wasn't like she intentionally meant to inspect them but old habits die hard, and despite getting to know these people over the past few weeks, she now observed them and quietly scrutinized them.

Both marines were relatively green, at least by the Normandy's current crew standards, but they were by no means FNGs*. Both had been part of taking down a rather large red sand smuggling operation. Their efforts got them both commendation, and they seemed to know each other pretty well; a dynamic Lynn hoped would help out in a firefight.

When her com-link buzzed Lynn nearly hit the roof. "Corporal Weston, do you copy?"

"I read you captain what's the order?" three sets of eyes focused on her omni-tool as if it had just caught fire.

"We're touching down; I want your team to escort the ground team to the Normandy. Be alert there may still be hostiles."

"aye aye sir."

* * *

Getting up and moving seemed to give the squad an outlet for the stress they had built up while waiting in the cargo hold. That relief was short lived; they were barely off the Normandy when Lynn called a halt. There was something moving towards them and it didn't look good.

"Normandy this Ground-2 we need a medical team down here now." The commander was slung between two marines one who definitely wasn't part of the Normandy crew. The newcomer was a woman clad in the pink and white Phoenix armour. Lynn cringed there were other ways to be girly and not stand out, like a krogan at a tea party. "Tucks keep an eye for hostiles, Negulesco you're with me."

The three looked liked they'd seen better days, it was clear that the commander was unconscious the way his feet dragged between the other two marines. Lynn approached them then without a word slipped herself between the lieutenant and the commander taking the weight of the unconscious man onto her shoulders, Private Negulesco did the same relieving the pink clad marine "We'll take it from here sir the med team is on their way, though I have a feeling the captain will want a report."

Alenko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sure he will corporal, I'm sure he will"

The med team was ready and waiting, as the small band of soldiers approached the ship. Lynn and Monica handed the commander off to Dr. Chakwas and her med team. As they entered the ship Monica quietly voiced the question neither Lynn, nor Tucks dared ask. "Lieutenant Alenko sir, where is Corporal Jenkins?" The lieutenant turned to look at the private and simply shook his head. Lynn felt her muscles tense and her insides go numb.

* * *

Corporal Weston stared icily at the dead landscape, the pinnacle of human audacity and enterprise was destroyed. Eden prime was no longer the achievement it had once been. Paradise had crumbled under the ruthless mechanical foot of the geth.

She still couldn't wrap her head around it all. Jenkins hadn't been the only casualty, the turian spectre Nihlus was also killed in action, and according to all accounts by another spectre. Lynn had always attributed Spectres to fairy tales akin to the old 007 spy classics she used to read; a small piece of fact exaggerated and expanded on by creative writers. She didn't like the idea that the vids may have been more accurate than she thought.

Anderson had sent her and her team to retrieve the bodies, and possibly detain the witness Powell. It was a grim business, but she wasn't going to refuse the captain's orders. Besides Jenkins deserved better; she'd been through basic with the man and they served together for several years, they had been good friends. His infallible enthusiasm had gotten them into trouble once or twice but his unyielding optimism had seen them through it. His absence would leave a gaping hole in her life, being one of the few happy constants she'd had since joining the military. She wasn't the only one who had been hit hard by the news of his death. Lynn had almost recommended that Monica remain shipside for the detail, but when she saw the hardened resolve in the Negulesco's eyes she reconsidered.

They had come across the turian at the spaceport, exactly as Williams and Alenko had said. Even dead he looked intimidating, the blue alien blood enhancing his unnerving visage. As they lifted him on to the gurney Lynn suspected that most of his weight could be attributed to the substantial number of weapons on his person... or turian or whatever the term was. Whoever had killed this guy was good, you don't wear that many weapons if you don't know how to use them, and most sane beings wouldn't mess with someone adept enough to do so.

Weston sent tucks back to the Normandy with the body, hoping that he might run into their witness on his way. She motioned to Negulesco and they both continued through the devastated Eden. It would take some time for the colony to heal and rebuild, but there would always be a scar nothing could ever change that. The atrocities the geth had committed reshaped the landscape, and the abominations they created ensured that it could never go back to the way it had been.

Eventually the pair neared the commander's drop site and the fallen corporal came into view. Weston waited for Monica letting her teammate approach the body first. Lynn could tell as they got closer how hard the woman was trying to keep herself together. Despite her deteriorating self control she continued her pilgrimage towards the corpse. It wasn't until she was standing over the late Richard. L Jenkins that Monica finally broke down and fell to her knees sobbing.

Lynn hadn't been aware of the full extent of Richard and Monica's relationship, and she frankly preferred it that way. The less she knew the better, but she had known more than most which was probably why she offered her hand and drew Monica off the ground and into a hug. Monica whimpered burying her face into the corporal's shoulder, Lynn stood there and tried to give her what little comfort she could.

_So much for a shakedown run_

_******************_

_*FNG stands for "Freaken new guy"  
_


	2. Thoughts

_So here's chapter two, more of a glimpse into Lynn's mind. I promise the next chapter will have less brooding hopefully this isn't too depressing.  
_

_again i don't own Mass effect or its characters just Lynn for the most part_

_and as always all feedback is appreciated_

_** edit fixed the repeated paragraph at the end  
_

* * *

The cargo bay was silent, not a soul stirred. It was not just a testament to Alliance discipline and training, it was also a display of respect, and camaraderie. Just because they were soldiers didn't mean they could callously dismiss the death of one of their own, especially when he had been killed in action. It could've been any one of them in that casket.

A few words of homage had been said for the deceased, but the silence seemed so much louder. It was the kind of silence where people lost themeselves in their own thoughts. Thoughts about Jenkins, thoughts about the mission, thoughts about what brought them to the alliance, and what kept them going. Lynn didn't want to delve into those thoughts; it was too depressing, so instead she turned her attention to the crowd making pointless observations. She didn't move as her eyes scanned the crowd, there were a few people who focused on the casket in front of them, while others wouldn't dare to look at it. Even at attention shoulders seemed to slump, but nobody cried, it seemed almost disrespectful to the man who'd always seemed to make people smile. There was no doubt that Jenkins would be missed.

There were two notable absences at the service; Commander Shepard, still unconscious in the sickbay, and the ever elusive pilot Joker. Lynn assumed the latter was prepping the ship for takeoff. She had yet to meet the Normandy's pilot, though those that did had described him as antisocial at best, she'd also heard a few more colorful character descriptions. So she didn't trouble herself too much about it. Though it shouldn't have been too much for the guy to come down and honour the fallen, it wasn't like he'd break a leg on the trek from bridge to cargo hold.

As the service ended and the crew began to return to their previous posts Lynn looked over at Monica. She had to give Negulesco credit, the woman looked much better since their return to the Normandy. Aside from some red puffiness around her eyes, you couldn't tell that she'd been a sobbing mess less than an hour ago. It seems she'd cried enough, Lynn almost smiled knowing that her friend would eventually pull through. Now all she needed to do was come to terms with it all herself.

She knew She'd be more at ease when they were off the planet. Lynn had grown up on Arcturus station, and then the Citadel. She'd been 19 before she finally stepped foot on real ground, being under a actual atmosphere usually left her feeling like everything was just a little off. Eden Prime's current state only amplified that feeling. Being back in the vast vacuum of space would help settle her mind, if only it could have helped settle her stomach.

The word had spread that the Citadel was their next destination. Lynn hadn't been there in years, not since joining the Alliance. It wasn't a homecoming she looked forward to. She half hoped that their business there would be short and sweet, maybe she'd even be able to stay shipside the entire time. She shook her head as if to physically remove the thoughts, she'd deal with those issues if they came up. Besides a marine wasn't supposed to avoid their problems.

* * *

A small group had gathered in the mess, where the unconscious Shepard seemed to be the topic of choice. Nobody wanted to mention the deceased Jenkins, that wound was still just a little too fresh.

The Corporal listened absently to the gossip, uncharacteristically quiet as she typed up her mission report. It wasn't in any way entertaining but it was engaging enough the keep her mind occupied.

A plate of rations sat in front of her untouched, her stomach had been doing somersaults since stepping foot on Eden Prime and it wasn't about to stop. The caustic odour of burning human flesh had lingered, and did little to improve her disposition. She'd taken the tray more out of habit than anything else, it was an excuse to sit among the living.

It'd been about nine hours since the commander had been knocked out, and the off duty crew took to hanging around sick bay and conjuring fiction about what had happened planet-side. The insane speculation was another way of distracting from the real issues, but since there had still been no formal briefing everyone had to assume those issues were classified. As the theories grew wilder and wilder Lynn couldn't help but cheer up, if only a little bit. It was hard not to smile while Gomez went on about the Commander and his team getting overrun with what were essentially small furry footballs. It was hardly productive but at least it passed the time.

"So does anybody know anything about this Shepard guy? I mean besides the stuff on the vids?" Cooper seemed genuinely curious, everyone knew the man by reputation; his was one that was rather hard to miss. He'd only been aboard for about a week which was about three less than everybody else.

Most of the people crowded around the table shrugged, Gomez looked straight at Lynn. "Hey Weston."

"Hmm?" The corporal didn't even bother to look up.

"You were there on Torfan right?" She flinched at the statement "What was the commander like then?"

Lynn redirected her gaze from the datapad to see everyone looking at her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow "What? You reading my record Gomez?" the man looked down guiltily. "Yeah I was there didn't go groundside till after they took out the base." Lynn shrugged "As for the commander, I really couldn't say, never met the man."

"But you were there, what was it like?"

"Like any other warzone, a bloody mess." She began to stand up; the conversation was going somewhere she didn't want to follow.

"C'mon there's got to be more to it than that." Tucks looked at her expectantly. Lynn was rarely one to shy from telling a story, but she wanted to avoid talking about Torfan.

"Next time Tucks" She waved the datapad in her hand, "First I better get this mission report to Anderson."

Tucks was about to protest before Cooper elbowed him hard in the ribs. Before he could retaliate the engineer changed the discussion topic. "What do you think happened to that spectre..." the conversation continued on the new tangent much as it had the old one, except this time it revolved around Nihlus instead of Shepard. Lynn gratefully took the opportunity to head towards the CIC.

Torfan had been a gruesome affair, but that was mostly the cleanup. During the assault she had been serving aboard the SSV Damascus above the small moon. She had been fresh out of basic, standing guard outside the bridge like a good little soldier. Hardly a pivotal role, especially since there was no assistance that an airstrike could provide. Not a story she enjoyed telling. It wasn't just a case of bruised ego due to her insignificant presence; Lynn had had comrades down on the moon's surface. Friends that had served under Shepard, friends who hadn't made it home.

As for the legend himself, she didn't know what to think, whether to hate him or respect him. She knew it was an officer's duty to make tough decisions, probably the reason she wasn't keen on climbing the ranks. Shepard had destroyed the slavers stronghold, but he'd gotten a lot of good soldiers killed in the process. The galaxy was better off, but could it justify so much sacrifice? Butcher, or hero? There seemed to be a fine line defining the two. She wasn't going to judge the man until she actually spoke with him. Even assholes can be heroes, and good guys can make bad decisions. Lynn could be understanding, but she just wasn't sure she could be forgiving.


	3. Tours

_As per usual I don't own the mass effect universe_

_So trying to get a bit more into Lynn's character and her past. And as promised 60% less brooding. This chapter was going to be longer but this seemed like a good place to end it. My mind is filled with ideas but putting them all together too soon might ruin it. _

_Hopefully i can get the next chapter out of my head and written sooner_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

The Normandy had docked just above the C-sec academy, and the crew was running through some final specs on the ships's a-little-more-real-than-a-test run. Once the operations report was complete the crew would have 48 hours shore leave. Not what the corporal was hoping for. Lynn considered staying aboard the Normandy but then thought better of it, her problems would catch up with her sooner or later. Hell if she was lucky chances were they might not even pop up, the Citadel was a big place after all. Besides finding a corner and brooding wasn't much fun, the past 24 hours had been too depressing for her not to try and have a good time.

After dismissal the ship had emptied fairly quickly, it always did during shore leave. Three women clad in civilian dress waited at the dock's elevator. Lynn and Cooper had taken it upon themselves to see to it that Monica made use of their free time. Lynn figured if she wasn't going to allow herself to mope shipside, she wouldn't allow her fellow marine to do so either. Cooper Had suggested the three of them go sightseeing, and Monica had hesitantly agreed.

Lynn had been given the designation 'tour guide' despite her protests that the last time she'd been to the station had been six years ago. Cooper countered this with a smile, "Yeah but that still gives you more brownie points than either of us." Lynn couldn't help but admit the Engineer had a point.

C-sec was buzzing with activity, some officers were bringing in cuffed criminals, and civilians were accosting others with complaints. Lynn took a deep breath; as much as she hated to admit it she missed this place. The chaos of the station was comforting, hell she'd probably sleep like a baby if they threw her in the temp cells. She wondered absently if anyone remembered the blue haired teenager who used to get dragged in on a weekly basis. The thought made her smile, and she scanned the crowd unsuccessfully for her old antagonists. What would they say if they saw her now, she wasn't the same as the girl she had been so long ago, no one who had known her then would recognize her now.

The elevator pinged open breaking her reverie, followed by Cooper's enthusiastic request, "So where to first?"

* * *

The three women spent the next few hours wandering the Presidium. Lynn would point out sites of interest, such as the relay statue, Delan's emporium, and the Krogan memorial. She would couple her descriptions with stories, often of her own delinquent behaviour. Despite her previous objections Lynn didn't mind playing tour guide, and her stories exaggerated or otherwise seemed to keep her colleagues entertained. It was good to see some genuine smiles after such a hellish mission.

They finally managed to make their way around returning to the embassies just above the academy. Lynn continued her mock tour, "... and this my dears is where peaceful deliberations and dirty politics come together to form one giant clusterfuck" The asari receptionist gave her a disapproving look, Lynn just smiled cheerfully at the woman while she led her chuckling companions towards the embassy's bar.

"you're a terrible person you know that Lynn?" Cooper joked as they headed up the stairs.

"That's why I brought you along Dee to keep me out of trouble."

Monica who had been silent for most of the adventure snorted. "Two krogan bodyguards and an asari commando would be hard pressed to keep you out of trouble. Especially, if any of your stories are even half true."

"The girl's got a point, Lynn. Lynn?" just as they entered the bar Lynn had them pause and pointed towards the table in the left corner closest to the door. She could hear the conversation as it was happening.

"I... ah... well she's an asari... that is she helps people..." foot in his mouth, Fredricks struggled to explain

"You never met her did you" it was Lieutenant Alenko that spoke.

The three women stood there listening clearly enjoying Fredricks embarrassment. He'd been going on about the consort _again_ it was good to finally see that someone had called his bluff. Turned out it was the Commander, which just added to Lynn's delight. A ranking officer was just what the hot-to-trot marine needed to knock him down a few pegs. Fredricks acted tough, but theory was always easier than practice, and it was by his action he'd be judged not words. He would learn, eventually.

"... try not to get into too much trouble." Williams couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. It seemed she shared in the trio's malicious glee. The commander and his squad headed towards the bar. When he was busy talking with the bartender Dee B-lined it towards Fredricks' table.

"Bust-ed" she let the taunt hang in the air, as Lynn and Monica seated themselves beside Jaz and Nick. The group laughed at Fredricks expense as he turned redder and redder. The incident was going to haunt Fredricks until, he, or someone else managed to make a bigger fool of themselves.

"Alright laugh it up. I bet none of you've ever met Sha'ira." The laughter died down and those clustered around the table shrugged. Everybody except Lynn.

"I have." She stated matter-of-factly.

Fredricks reddened just a little more, "Oh really?"

"Yes really" she challenged back. "When I was fifteen, me and some friends were caught tagging the wall outsider her chambers." She slipped easily into her story mode, "Something about blue tentacle mind rape, I know real creative right?" she waved her hand dismissively "we weren't the brightest stars in the galaxy. Anyway so she comes out and tells the C-sec officer she'd deal with us herself, now we're really freaking out. I mean she's the fucking consort, who knows what she had in mind for us. I was personally hoping C-sec would take us in, but the guy agreed to her request." Lynn became animated emphasising her story with gestures and movements. "So Sha'ira takes us into some backroom right. We were terrified, asari are all biotics, and we'd all seen the vids where people get squished like grapefruit." Her hands smacked together imitating the action. "At first, we couldn't see anything, then she flicked on the lights and the room was filled with whips, chains, leather and the scariest looking chair I'd ever seen. It was something out of a torture chamber, with spikes and restraints, seriously creepy. I swear my buddy Flynn nearly wet his pants. So she grabs some chains from the wall and tells us she had a suitable punishment for us." Lynn looked at the wide eyed faces staring at her, pausing for effect.

Fredricks hesitantly asked, "What did she do?"

Lynn leaned in closer inviting her comrades to do so as well. Dee hung back she'd heard the story before. Lynn whispered softly doing a shoulder check "Well she made us..." Lynn bit her lip, "she made us paint over the graffiti before the keepers had to." Four faces went from enraptured to irritated in mere seconds. Cooper burst out laughing. Soon Lynn was guffawing right along with her.

Jaz glowered at her "Weston I hate you."

Lynn leaned back on her chair satisfied with her accomplishment. "You should see the looks on your faces."

Dee wiped away a tear, "I don't know how you do it but that works every time."

"I hate you so very, very much"

Eventually Nick started chuckling along with them. At least somebody present enjoyed a good joke. "I should have known you were having us on."

"I swear Weston one of these days."

"I sleep with a gun remember that Jaz." The corporal flashed her pearly whites. Jaz merely continued to stare daggers in her direction.

Dee piped up "So how bout some drinks?"

Fredricks shook his head, "Actually Tucks and Gomez were getting a bunch of the crew over to Flux, you know to give Jenkins a proper send off." Lynn noticed Monica stiffen at the name. "You ladies in?"

Lynn wasn't going to give her friend time to back out. She immediately grabbed the Marine's wrist and jumped up dragging her along. "Then what are we waiting for? Off to Flux!" Without waiting for a reply she headed for the door and towards the wards, unaware of the chuckling XO still standing at the bar.


	4. Engineers

_same old same old I don't own bioware blah blah blah_

_I'm sure some of you have friends like Cooper, I know I do, I've even been that friend before_. A bit of a longer chapter today, I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with it though.

****EDIT** I reread this chapter and decided it needed to be rewritten a little. It's largley the same with alot of tweaks here and there. I'm alot happier with this now. **

* * *

One of the things about space stations was that there was no clearly defined day or night. The presidium was always brightly lit but it was artificial, the wards were where the Citadel was honest, that was what Lynn had thought anyway. At the very least you knew who you couldn't trust in the wards. The lights from the streets mingled with the glow from the stars, creating a feeling of perpetual twilight. The view from the upper wards was picturesque, unfortunately its greatest admirer at the moment was far from coherent. "They sky is soo shiney." She tugged at her companion's arm pointing towards the view.

They'd all toasted to the deceased. Lynn felt that sharing drinks and stories was a more appropriate send-off than the sullen sombre event they'd attended aboard the Normandy. It always seemed easier to let go after a celebration. A elegy would be censored omitting the less flattering details about a person, a toast on the other hand recognized those omissions and lauded them. Peoples faults and foibles made them into who they are, and there is no point in recognizing someone if you only recognized half of them.

The toasts had lifted the mood for the most part, but not for everybody. In retrospect giving a grieving individual ample opportunity to consume alcohol was probably a poor choice, but Monica seemed to be coping rather well. She at least wasn't drinking too heavily.

Cooper had been a different issue, though her intoxication was due less to emotional state and more to habit. The woman had always been one to indulge ever since college, some things never changed. Lynn would usually match her former roommate drink for drink, but each toast seemed to make her stomach roll so she'd kept her tally low. Staying relatively sober had turned out to be a boon since Dee had managed to go from cheerfully tipsy, to annoyingly inebriated extremely fast. The engineer had been attempting to climb onto the bar when Lynn decided it was time for an intervention.

So Lynn found herself standing in the middle of the wards, while an intoxicated Cooper used the vocabulary of a two year old to comment on the view. "Shiny and sparkly."

"C'mon Dee lets head back to the ship." Lynn gently pulled her friend in the desired direction. But Dee would have none of it.

She tugged back and pointed towards the Med Clinic, "shhhhhhhhhhh... dija hear that?" Despite the warning Dee had no control over her own volume.

"Hear what Dee?" Lynn's patience was wearing thin, and she hadn't heard anything. She'd been too concentrated on how she was going to get Cooper back to the ship.

Dee turned to meet Lynn's eyes looking very serious, until she raised a hand and pointed it like a gun at her friend. "Pew. Pew. Pew pew pew." The marine sighed she wasn't in the mood for games. She tried again to prod her friend in the desired direction. Unfortunately the engineer was too quick, and far stronger than anticipated. Lynn found herself being dragged towards the med clinic.

Her first instinct was to panic and free herself from Cooper's grip. She immediately realized her mistake and gave chase. It was confounding how whenever someone was drunk they became impossible to catch. Dee had managed to reach the door to the clinic just as it slid open revealing a fairly intimidating turian, clad in C-sec's familiar blue. Cooper grinned unaware of the potential disaster. "Did ya get all the bad guys?"

The turian was slightly startled by Cooper's presence. Lynn regained her grip on the engineer and attempted to defuse the situation, "sorry sir she's had a little too much ice brandy, I'll get her out of here immediately."

"Corporal?" Commander Shepard emerged from the clinic behind the turian. Lynn saluted as soon as she saw the XO, the action had been reflexive. Mentally she was still a few steps behind. "What's going on here?" He glanced between Cooper and Weston, it was clear the man wasn't impressed.

Lynn wasn't even given a chance to offer an explanation before Cooper approached the Commander unsteadily. She stopped her face an inch from Shepard's and squinted slightly. "You look just like the commander." She slurred "Doesn't he look like the commander Lynn?" Shepard raised an eyebrow, as Dee leaned in conspiratorially, "but between you and me, the commander's sexier."

Lynn wasn't sure whether or not she should be mortified or amused by her friend's revelation. It was clear that Shepard was displeased, his eyes narrowed on Cooper. Lynn quickly grabbed her friend for the third time. She decided there was no need to be anything but blunt, "Sorry Sir, She's Drunk." Standing behind the commander Williams was grinning broadly. _At least somebody finds this amusing_ Lynn grimaced "I was just trying to get her back to the ship." She put on her best apologetic face. Shepard looked irritated, which wasn't a promising sign.

"Williams help the Corporal, Alenko and I will go with Garrus to figure out what Fist is up to." There was a sharp edge to the commander's voice. _What's his problem?_ Lynn saluted and watched the trio walk away.

As soon as the commander was out of earshot she turned to her new companion, "What do you think crawled up his ass and died." Williams smirked and shook her head.

Cooper decided this was the perfect segue, "speaking of asses don't you think the lieutenant has a hot tight..." Lynn immediately put her hand over her friend's mouth.

"That's enough out of you."

Williams started chuckling as she took the other arm of the inebriated engineer. "The commander hasn't been having the best day. Between the do-nothing politics of the council, the assassination attempt and the wild goose chase he's on, I'm personally surprised the man's still civil."

Lynn's curiosity was peaked, "assassination attempt?"

"Saren knows we're on to him, so he sent some lackeys after the Commander."

Lynn whistled, "He must be desperate if they attacked the commander in public."

Williams nodded in agreement. "Or just stupid."

Williams was much more talkative then Lynn had anticipated, and she wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste. "So what happened with the council?"

"They turned down all of our evidence against Saren, and refused to do anything about Eden Prime." Lynn wasn't all that surprised by this information. The council always claimed to be there for the benefit of the entire galaxy, but in the end they were nothing but three more politicians trying to step on as few toes as possible. It just so happened the Terminus systems had collectively more toes than humanity.

"That's politics for you, so what's this about a goo-" Lynn's question was cut off by Dee.

"Hey look Lynn it's your mom!" once again Dee had managed to escape her escorts and ran towards the woman in question. "Mrs. Weston! Hey, Mrs. Weston!" Lynn's blood ran cold, so much for 'The Citadel's a big place.'

The woman looked and politely nodded to Cooper, "Hello Deandra, it's been awhile."

Dee had a sloppy grin plastered on her face, "Sure has Mrs. Weston"

Lynn stood beside her friend and looked to her mother tentatively, "Mom."

It had been six years, six years was a long time and her mother had changed. She couldn't' help but stare her mother's hair was up in the same no-nonsense bun, but instead of its usual auburn it was now completely iron grey. Crow's feet gathered at the edges of her eyes, and deeper lines now shadowed her forehead. She still smelled of the familiar engine grease and cinnamon, only the scent was less comforting. As she assessed the woman in front of her Lynn realized that her mother was getting old. Maybe after six years Carol Weston's feelings had evolved as much as her appearance.

"Marine." Carol's grey eyes narrowed at her daughter. The word was said with so much venom, she practically spit it out. She walked past the trio briskly. _So much for a change of heart_.

Dee waved as Carol walked away, Ashley looked at Lynn expectantly. Lynn sighed and grabbed Coopers arm tightly, she wasn't letting her friend go running off again.

* * *

The rest of the journey back to the Normandy was mercifully silent. Ashley had been tactful enough not to ask questions; Cooper had even managed to calm down and avoid any more misadventures.

After managing to get Dee into a Pod Ashley and Lynn sat in the empty mess sharing coffee. Williams had filled Lynn in on how Shepard had spent most of his day. She was pleased to hear that C-sec had finally turfed Harkin. The man was an ass, and since as a kid she didn't have the money to bribe him Lynn had often been dragged into C-sec by the corrupt cop. It was good to know Karma wasn't a selective bitch.

She'd also recognized the turian's name, Vakarian. When she'd ran into him at the med clinic his face didn't ring any bells. She also didn't recognize his first name, but she did remember a hard ass C-sec officer called Vakarian; she assumed the two were related. The Vakarian she'd dealt with would arrest her more on principal than the fact she'd done anything wrong. Admittedly she'd done enough to deserve his wrath. Lynn smiled to herself, _does it count as six degrees of separation if the connections are all through incarceration. _

Williams brought her attention back to the present. "I don't mean to be nosey but was that really your mom we ran into?" so much for tact. Lynn sighed, the display in the wards would leave anyone curious; she really couldn't blame Ashley.

"Yeah, first family reunion in six years, and she pays more attention to my old roommate." She added as an afterthought, "My hammered roommate." Ashley waited patiently as Lynn took a sip of the bitter coffee. Her stomach was still in protest, but the action helped her to organize her thoughts. "My parents were never happy with my decision to join the marines, and by never happy I mean downright furious." That was an understatement. When she'd told her parents she was enlisting her father turned several shades of red and her mother nearly throttled her.

Williams gave her a sympathetic look, "I can't even imagine, my Dad was so proud when I received my commission."

Lynn been raised around engines, both parents worked with ships. Mechanical repairs, computer algorithms, and core calculations had been a staple growing up. It hadn't helped that Adrian was a freaken prodigy. He hadn't even graduated before companies were hounding him to come and work for them. Her dad had always puffed up when he got to tell someone his son was working on Noveria.

Lynn had always been a black sheep. She wasn't incapable; quite the opposite, when she enlisted she put her skills to work specializing in infiltration, although her rebellious teenage years helped with lock decryptions. She had attended college, she'd even graduated with honours. It had been one of her mother's proudest moments, at least one that didn't involve Adrian. The work wasn't the problem, she didn't hate it but she always felt that there was more she could be doing besides fixing old drive cores, or reprogramming navigation computers.

"Why wouldn't your parents want you in the Alliance?"

Lynn laughed bitterly "They have no problem with the Alliance," In fact her parents encouraged her to become an Alliance engineer rather than 'cannon fodder' as her father had put it, "They have a problem with me being a marine." It was perversely amusing that after all of times she'd been arrested as a teen, it took finding a direction for her life to cause her parents to disown her.

The look on Ashley's face told Lynn that she didn't fully understand their reasoning, but she wasn't going to push the issue. "So how does your mom know Cooper?"

"We were roommates in college." Lynn had brought Dee home when visiting once or twice, and the Weston's decided Dee was the daughter they wished they had. Cooper had been top of the class when she and Lynn graduated, and more importantly she wasn't a jarhead.

Lynn liked Williams, but the choice of topic was a little too personal. "How about you, I'm sure your family is far more interesting than mine."

Williams took the hint and was more than willing to talk about her sisters. The two women talked amiably for several hours moving from one topic to another as the rest of the crew slowly trickled in filling the sleep pods.


	5. Spectre

_as usual  
_

_I don't own mass effect, no matter how much I wish I di. Credit to the Bioware writers, because I used a bit of the dialouge direct from the game. _

_Thank you to everyone who's revewied, I always enjoy any feedback._

_**I did edit chapter four, it had been bugging me so there have been a few changes. Nothing that affects the storyline, I just felt like a few things needed to be improved upon. **  
_

* * *

A lot of people would complain about the sleeping pods, how they were claustrophobic and uncomfortable. Lynn never seemed to have the same problems, she'd always slept quite well while serving shipside. Admittedly she'd entertained the idea of adding a mass effect field to redirect the gravity and make it more like sleeping horizontally, but she dismissed probably as fast as the designers had. It would be far too expensive for military tastes, not to mention the vertigo that would result from moving from one plane of gravity to another. In retrospect dizziness would be a big problem for those who'd been overzealous in the previous night's celebrations. Cooper for one would be nursing a rather large hangover.

Lynn had to wait for one of the pods to be vacated before she could get some rest, so by the time she woke up the mess was a hive of activity. Everyone was still technically on leave, so most of the crew were relaxing and recovering shipside. There wasn't really enough time to go out and do much else, besides the news flying around the ship was far more interesting.

A growling in her gut reminded Lynn of how little she'd eaten the previous day, so she grabbed some rations before sitting at the crowded table. She was almost too focused on her meal to hear the newest rumours.

_Spectre._

She'd been crunching on cereal when her brain finally registered the information_. _When it did she nearly choked on her spoon.

Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at her mildly concerned. She coughed to clear her throat and looked up incredulously at Gomez, the Normandy's resident gossip. "What did you just say?"

Gomez grinned he was definitely enjoying this, "it's been all over the news. About an hour ago the council made the commander a spectre. Crazy, right?"

"Yeah, wow." It wasn't the most intelligent response but Lynn was having trouble processing the information. _How somebody go from the council's scapegoat, to one of their top agents in less than a standard day._ It didn't make sense to her, by the way Ashley had described Shepard's first meeting with the council it didn't seem likely that he'd made friends. She hadn't thought much of the man after her run in with him the night before; he seemed a bit of a hard-ass, but if what Gomez said was true...

She had to admit it, she was impressed.

* * *

Paul was tired, and he was angry. He'd been concussed, sent to a hearing, discredited, ran around the citadel like a maniac, shot at repeatedly, he'd even saved a damsel in distress, then was sent to another god damn hearing. To say he was irate when the council dumped the whole spectre business in his lap would have been an understatement. He'd done plenty, but apparently the council didn't think the situation was important enough to send one of their actual agents; someone who might have known Saren, to save the damn universe.

He was being used, and he didn't like it. It was clear enough being made a spectre was less of a testament to his skills, and more of a way to shut Udina up. His constant whining had gotten to the council as badly as it had gotten to Shepard. He knew the Ambassador was just doing his job, but that didn't mean he had to like the man. He had a distinct feeling Udina held no love for him either, call it a hunch.

Shepard had dealt with enough politics after Torfan, he didn't like it then and he liked it even less now. He was an Alliance soldier, not the council's lackey. Something had to be done about Saren; he just didn't think he'd be the one to do it. _Although _he thought _it would be nice to give that lying bastard what he deserves_. The mission hadn't really bothered him; he could deal with that, it was the complete lack of respect the council had shown humanity and Shepard in particular. Shepard knew he deserved to be a spectre but the council had hmmed and hawed over it. They had made him a spectre like it was a chore; the turian councillor in particular clearly had no faith in his abilities.

He made a mental note to make sure he proved them wrong.

Anderson had briefed the crew, Shepard was now in charge. The group had been practically handpicked by the Captain so there was a sense of loss when it was discovered he would no longer be around. Anderson had earned everyone's respect, Paul wasn't entirely sure he could do the same.

Nobody protested the change in command louder than Shepard himself. All the anger he had for the council now redirected towards the new injustice. Paul felt that it was an insult to just cut Anderson out, it was uncalled for. He had no trouble telling Udina what he thought of the decision, but the Ambassador shot him down. It was unfair that a man like the Captain would be cast aside just because some damned politician thought it was for the best.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who thought that way. As he stepped on the Bridge Joker seemed to have read his mind.

"Heard what happened to captain Anderson. The man survives a hundred missions and is taken down by backroom politics." The pilot shook his head. "Just watch your back Commander, if things go bad on this mission and your next on the chopping block."

Shepard couldn't help but feel guilty. "Captain Anderson should be the one in charge. I feel like I'm stealing the ship from him."

"Yeah the captain got screwed but it's not your fault. Everyone here is behind you hundred percent." Paul almost grinned, Joker may be a smartass, but he was also pretty good at saying what people needed to hear. It at least helped to calm his nerves.

It was then the realization dawned on him. He was nervous. Paul Shepard, a man who could effortlessly command a squad in a firefight, and stare down the barrel of a gun without flinching, was nervous. He now had the responsibility of commanding an entire ship, to save the galaxy no less. He wasn't sure if he could be successful. Torfan had been a reaction, he was placed into a situation where there was no time to think. Then it had been instinct, but that was just one battle, it was clear this was going to be a war.

The helmsmen broke his reverie, "The intercom's open, if you've got anything you want to say to the crew now's the time."

Shepard pushed down his doubts, he couldn't screw this up. The crew would be counting on him and he no longer had the luxury of fear. He nodded to the helmsman as he leaned forward towards the com.

* * *

_This is Commander Shepard._

Lynn stopped fiddling with the Mako's thrusters and listened as the new Commanding Officer spoke. She was curious as to what the man had to say. She'd she still didn't have a clear understanding of the Commander; maybe listening might give her an idea of who he was.

_We have our orders. Find Saren before he finds the Conduit._

She rolled herself out from under the massive vehicle. The crew had been working nonstop preparing the ship; Shepard's interruption had them all stopping to listen. People stood around staring; mostly up, as if the ceiling was speaking instead of the Commander.

_I won't Lie to you crew, this mission isn't going to be easy this began with an attack on a human settlement in the traverse._

Her stomach tightened painfully at the thought of Eden Prime. She couldn't forget the gruesome images from the decimated colony.

_But we know Saren won't stop there. His geth armies aren't going to stay on the far fringes of citadel space. Our enemy knows we're coming, wherever he searches for the conduit we'll be there. We will hunt him to the very ends of the galaxy and bring him down. _

A small cheer rose from engineering, it was good to know that Shepard was at least inspirational. Lynn smiled there was something to be said for good morale.

_This is the most important mission any of us has been on the fate of an entire galaxy is at stake. We _will_ stop Saren._

_Well he's good at speeches_ Lynn shrugged. She figured he was finished and was about to return to work until his final phrase caught her off guard.

_No matter what the cost.  
_


	6. Questions

**This chapter took way to long to write, I knew what I wanted to write but it was more difficult to put pen to paper. (so to speak) We finally get our favorite helmsmen (okay my favorite helmsmen) though I kept with his original dialogue because I thought the writers did a good enough job with him the first time. But no worries there will be more Joker next chapter. Hopefully the points of view aren't too hard to follow. Also we have Adams someone I believe gets largley ignored in the mass effect series.  
**

**as always I don't own mass effect.**

**Another thanks to all of you who take the time to review, I like to know what your thinking. **

**

* * *

**

There was something to be said for having your own room. Paul had to admit as guilty as he felt, having an actual bed was definitely a perk. He never did sleep all that well in those pods, made him feel a bit claustrophobic. His mood had improved with rest, he was still angry at the council, but his head was clearer and he had a job to do.

He made his way to the bridge, and sat himself down in the open seat to the right of his helmsman. "what's our status Joker?"

"we're about eight hours from Feros" hopefully the colonists could hold out that long. Even FTL travel wasn't instantaneous.

"Good." He pulled up the personnel files. Shepard figured he might as well get familiar with his crew, since he had the time. He began scanning through the information, gleaning what details he could. It wasn't the best way to get to know them but it was a start.

"What are you doing?" The commander's silence had peaked Joker's curiosity.

"Just reading files, I like to know my crew. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

The pilot immediately tensed up. "I can see where this is going, you did a background check on me didn't you?" He glared accusingly at Shepard "Look I'll tell you exactly what I told the captain. You want me as your pilot. I'm not good, I'm not even great, I'm the best damn helmsman in the Alliance fleet." At least he wasn't lacking self confidence. Though his tone made Paul wary, the last thing he needed was to be at odds with his pilot. "Top of my class in flight school I earned that, all those commendations in my file I earned every single one, those weren't given to me as charity for my disease."

Whatever Paul was expecting that wasn't it, Joker didn't looked diseased. "What are you talking about are you sick?"

Joker deflated almost instantly. "What? you mean you didn't know?" Paul shook his head "Aww crap."

* * *

Lynn had pulled herself from under the Mako, repairing the underside of a tank could block out the world, and it seemed that She'd missed quite a bit. Standing directly above her working quietly on the console was the turian, _what did Williams say his name was_?

"Garrus Vakarian" He held out a talon.

She took the proffered limb and levered herself up off the ground, "Corporal Lynn Weston, nice to meet you." The turian inclined his head slightly and turned his attention back to the glowing screen. He seemed more polite than the turians she'd encountered in the past. Not that she was a shining example of interspecies relations, but her time spent living on the citadel gave her more experience with aliens than most marines.

She left Garrus to his work and crossed the deck towards engineering. She nearly did a double take and found herself staring at a krogan. This wasn't just any krogan either, he was the biggest and meanest looking krogan she'd ever seen. It didn't help much that his blood red eyes met hers in what was clearly a challenge. Her last encounter with one of his species hadn't ended well for her so she simply nodded in his direction and received a grunt in response. Satisfied that she wasn't going to be mauled to death she continued her path towards engineering, and released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Upon entering the room she was bathed in the glow of the new tantalus drive core, it was an awe inspiring sight. Mostly she was impressed by the size of the thing, most frigates had a drive core about half its diameter.

No sooner did she catch herself staring did she hear the chief engineer with his usual taunt. "Corporal Weston, finally come to join us eh? Always knew you were a grease monkey."

Lynn answered as she always did "Hell no sir, I'm a jarhead till the day I die." She'd liked Adams he was a good man, and a damn fine engineer. He'd tease her once and awhile, trying to convince her to switch careers.

Adams continued, "Then what brings you down here?"

"Just looking for busywork sir" A marine generally acted as a grunt on a regular Alliance ship, but the smaller size of frigates like the Normandy made a serviceman a 'jack of all trades.' Lynn's skill set meant she wound up on the engineering deck more often than not.

Adams rubbed the back of his neck, "Not here. Everything is being taken care of. Mind you since their all busy maybe you wouldn't mind heading up to the bridge, Joker's been complaining about some comm issues nobody's really had the time to check it out."

"How is it that a brand new ship already needs repairs?"

"Because we haven't broken her all in yet, and the pieces we have we've had to actually break first."

Lynn struggled to match Adams serious expression but her facial muscles rebelled into a wide grin.

"I'll go check it out sir."

* * *

After Joker's revelation Paul decided it would be best to figure out his crew the old fashioned way, by talking with them. Most of the crew in the CIC were pretty open, no one had a bomb to drop like Joker. Still, Shepard felt like he was getting a better feel for the people he was working with. There were a few concerns about the nonhumans, most surprisingly from his XO. Pressley had good intentions, but Paul felt he'd have to keep his eye on the navigator, just in case.

Paul liked to believe that he was generally a friendly person, until his temper got the better of him. So he wasn't too surprised by the reaction of Corporal Weston when he spotted her at the base of the stairs. He hadn't been very approachable during their last encounter, though in his defence he'd been having a really bad day.

The marine went immediately into soldier mode, saluting at stiff attention. Since becoming an officer he'd come to hate the salutes, "at ease Corporal." She reverted to a more relaxed stance, though her eyes seemed dart around sizing him up. "Do you have a minute?" This seemed to catch her off guard, Paul felt inwardly pleased. Maybe this time he could make a proper impression before his temper got the best of him.

The question wasn't what unnerved her it was the possible implications behind it. Lynn had stuck to protocol, mostly because she wasn't sure how Shepard would run the ship. Some COs promoted a relaxed atmosphere, others would make you scrub the urinals for having a scuffed boot. Lynn may have had little love for authority figures, but she had even less for bathroom duty. She was tentative; the great Commander Shepard had yet to show his stripes. Considering her last encounter with the man the implied minute might mean she'd be on porcelain clean up anyway. Although, if that was the case she could look forward to Cooper's company. "Yessir."

"Relax corporal this isn't an interrogation, I'm just trying to get to know the crew. If it makes you feel better you can answer off the record." The man had just said the three magic words. Lynn had a habit of running her mouth, but that small phrase absolved her of all repercussions. Now she didn't have to worry about her opinion getting her punished, she might not make any friends but she'd stay clear of the men's washrooms. Well unless Shepard was a real ass.

"Alright, off the record. What would you like to know?" Paul wasn't sure if the way her eyes had lit up was good or bad. He decided it was at least better than the standoffish salute.

"How do you feel about our current mission?"

"In all honesty sir, fancy speeches are nice and all, but I'm a marine. You point, I shoot, the job gets done." Shepard smiled, the response gave him mixed feelings. It was a bit of a blow to his ego, he'd thought he'd been quite inspirational, especially considering his frayed nerves. But Weston's response painted her a true marine. No bullshit, just get the job done, an attitude Paul respected. If only the Council were so forward thinking.

"What's your opinion on our nonhuman crew?" The response he got was unexpected, considering the conversation he'd overheard at the embassy.

"Can't say I have one sir. I haven't said more than ten words to either of them." She seemed honestly unconcerned with the prospect of working with aliens. Though Paul was a little confused by her answer

"Either, Corporal? You do realize we have three non-humans now serving aboard the Normandy?" _Oops_ apparently Lynn missed the memo, for an infiltrator she always seemed to be behind on the shipside gossip.

"sir? I only met a Turian and a Krogan down in the hold?"

"We have a quarian on board as well, Tali. I did send out a message."

So she had missed a memo. "Sorry sir it's hard to read your omni tool while underneath the Mako." Well it wasn't a whole lie, but Lynn had a general problem with staying on top of her inbox. Filing a report was one thing but actually reading through one was time, she felt, better spent elsewhere. Even short messages took days for her to read, and several more to be acknowledged. It was going to bite her in the ass someday, but some habits were just too hard to break.

The excuse seemed to fly in Shepard's eyes because he continued with the routine questions, which she answered, if not honestly then at least as sensibly as she could. Paul was disappointed; Weston showed none of the energy she had while telling her tale of delinquency on the citadel. But the more serious the question the more bland her response, so he decided to try one more.

"Alright Weston, last question. Do you agree with your friend Cooper? Am I sexier in person?"

That threw Lynn for a loop, she'd assumed he'd just ignore the incident altogether, if he wasn't going to dole out punishment. To cover the movement of her jaw dropping she spoke without really thinking, "I may agree but that doesn't mean I drunk enough to say it out loud." _But apparently I'm stupid enough._

Paul smirked, _Success_ "Dismissed, Corporal."


	7. Stairs

**Another update woohoo! I've been planning this chapter for far too long and finally I've manged to get it written. Now we've finally got a bit more history on Lynn.  
**

**Usual Disclaimer: Bioware/ownership/all that jazz.**

**

* * *

**

It took a lot of self control to keep Lynn from bolting up the stairs to the CIC. As much as she wanted to get the hell out of there, she didn't want it to show. Shepard had thrown her preconceptions for a loop, he wasn't the hardass she'd assumed he was. Maybe Ashley had been right, he'd had a bad day, or maybe he was playing mind games. He did seem to be trying to get a rise out of her. Lynn inwardly decided that that must have been the only reason for his comment, there would be no way he was flirting with her. It would be blatant fraternization, and she held to the belief that he was still too much of a hardcore alliance type.

Lynn had reached the top of the stairs and groaned, no matter what he intended she'd been dumb enough to open her mouth. _Focus on the repair focus on your job. Worry about your screwups later. _Embarrassing moments had a habit of being shoved to the back of her mind and forgotten. She reached the top of the stairs and slowly banged her head on the closed door. Somehow she felt this particular outburst wouldn't be so easily swept away. Her only conciliation was that there had been no witnesses. At least she hoped there had been no witnesses.

The CIC was its usual hive of activity. She nodded to Tucks who was on door duty. He barely noticed his eyes on a certain communications officer. Who in Lynn's opinion was trying hard not to return Tucks gaze. _Well it looks like I'm not the only one fraternizing today._ She mentally chided herself for the thought, a warm blush began creeping up her cheeks. She forcefully dispelled the thought and walked determinedly towards the cockpit and its most permanent resident.

"Hey Joker, Adams said you were having issues with the com?" She glanced at the back of the pilot's capped head then began checking the maintenance controls above his station.

"You're not from engineering." the statement was blunt and the tone he used was rude. Lynn would usually be irked by the statement but she was still a little shook up from her earlier encounter. Instead she just saluted casually.

"Corporal Lynn Weston. I've got some experience with fixing ships. Adams' people were busy so he sent me up." The pilot turned to glare at her, apparently she'd said something wrong.

"Fine." He acquiesced as if it was an effort. She now understood why the man had been labelled antisocial, he certainly wasn't trying very hard to make any friends.

"Alright so what's the problem?"

"The channel isn't working properly. The feed is completely open." After a few seconds of non-comprehension he continued as if he was used to talking down to people."If I open a channel I can't stop them from hearing me while I listen to them."

"Oh. " What Joker was describing was a common programming error with some of the newer comm systems. Lynn recognized the problem and easily slipped into the co-pilot's chair. "Yeah, I can fix that. No problem." She quickly began pressing buttons delving into the communications program codes. The fix was a quick patch unfortunately the manufacturer had yet to come out with a solution that did not require a complete rehash of the entire system.

She quickly became absorbed in the task almost forgetting the man sitting next to her. Her thoughts drifted trying to make sense of her conversation with Shepard._ He was NOT flirting, and neither was I_. She tried to justify why she said what she did, but it was a futile effort. Her brows furrowed angrily as she continued to work on the patch.

After a few minutes in silence the pilot spoke up, "Fine you want to ignore me. I get it."

The statement brought Lynn from one set of confusing thoughts to another. "What? Uh, no. This patch will just take a few minutes." The way Joker was glaring at her made her a bit uneasy. She had no idea where the statement had come from, but the pilot seemed genuinely angry. He had no right to be, which caused Lynn wondered about the man's sanity.

"Yeah I doubt that. You're probably still a bitch, won't even let me gloat properly." Joker huffed and turned back to his own screen.

"Excuse me?" Lynn gritted her teeth, _Who the hell does he think he is?_ She didn't even know this man and he was insulting her. It took all of her military training not to forget rank and tear a strip off him.

Joker swung his head her way and looked her up and down. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am."

His attitude was grating on her last nerve, first rude now egotistical. She was definitely placing him in her mental asshole file. She stared right back, returning every dagger his eyes sent her way. "Should I?"

"You actually forgot, seriously? Did you even read the crew list?" So maybe she didn't, but she definitely did not recognize the man sitting next to her.

His continued persistence finally made her burst. "Look, I don't know what the hell I did to piss you off bu-"

"You pushed me down a flight of stairs."

* * *

_It'd been a long day and she'd just failed another exam, okay maybe failed was an exaggeration but it wouldn't be good enough. It was never good enough as long as perfect Adrian kept coming home with perfect scores, making her perfectly depressed. She grabbed her datapad and kicked her locker shut denting it in the process. One more didn't matter, it wouldn't stand out among its brethren rent into the steel. _

_She'd probably go home let her parents know her score and get another, "oh that's great honey." She knew she was a disappointment, they never said it outright but they're eyes told her plenty. _

_She was feeling lousy, she needed something to brighten her day. That something came in the form of one Jeff Moreau who was hobbling his way to his locker. "Hey Tin Man!" The nickname referred to the metal circling his weak legs._

_The young boy sighed, but didn't alter his course. "What do you want Weston." _

_She caught up to him easily "Just wanted to chat. Heard you talking with Brad, said you want to fly."_

_He turned awkwardly careful not to cross his crutches. "What don't think I can?" It was a challenge, a sweet sweet challenge. That's what made Jeff such a great target. Yeah it was easy to pick on the cripple kid, but that wasn't why it was fun, he fought back which always made things far more interesting. _

_She put up her hands in mock defence. "No, no. I think you can, in fact I think you're great at flying." His eyebrow rose sceptically._

"_You do?" the words were laced with doubt. _

_Lynn put on her best Cheshire cat smile, "Of course I do, though I think your landings could use a little work." _

_Without giving him a chance to respond she gently kicked away one of his crutches and prodded him less gently in the shoulder. He was already precariously balanced and it didn't take much more than that to send the boy sprawling. The staircase behind him did little to cushion his fall. _

_

* * *

_

"Wait your Jeff?" all of her anger left her and she deflated. The man in front of her had more than ample reason to hate her. It had been literally half a lifetime ago, she'd been 14 at the time. It wasn't much of an excuse. If the positions had been reversed she'd probably still be holding a grudge, she couldn't blame Jeff for doing so.

The silence stretched out uncomfortably but she couldn't think of anything to say. Finally she added weakly "so... uh. How've you been?"


	8. Animosity

**Whoo boy its been awhile since my last update and I have to apologize. I've rewritten this chapter severel times, in my head and on paper. I feel this version is much better than my first attempt. I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully that one will be up sooner.**

**

* * *

**

"How've I been? Is that really the best you have to say?" What was he expecting; they didn't make cards to deal with old grudges. No 'Opsies! I sent you to the hospital for six months, Don't be mad and get better soon.' If they did it probably didn't sell very well.

"Well, what would you have me say? 'Oh Jeff I was a dumbass, I never should have bullied you. Ever since my life has gone down the crapper and I'll never be the same again' Is that what you want to hear?"Lynn's voice was rising. She had shifted her guilt to anger, sarcasm just seemed simpler than humility. "You've accomplished so much and belittle me with your almighty presence.' Does it make you feel better?" She met his bright green with her own steely grey.

"You know what it kinda does." His voice didn't have the same strength, but what it lacked in force it made it up with pure venom. "Now Corporal are you going to fix the com or are you going to stare at me all day?" the bastard was pulling rank, and Lynn was almost irked enough to ignore it.

It took all of her discipline to reign in a less than polite retort. She clenched her teeth and lowered her voice, "Almost done Lieutenant."

The small cockpit was filled with waves of hostile energy that almost visibly rolled off its two occupants. The silence now was less uncomfortably awkward than downright dangerous. Even the Normandy's climate control couldn't prevent the temperature rising several degrees.

She tried unsuccessfully to keep her voice neutral while returning to soldier mode. "The program has been patched. It might glitch now and then, if it does let Adams know and someone will be up to re-patch it." Lynn didn't even bring herself to look at the man before turning to leave.

"Hey Weston" she paused "Watch your back." It was an open declaration of war. Justified or no she wasn't just going to lie down and take it, she'd spent too much of her life playing dirty to submit to a direct challenge. She didn't have any idea how Joker would act, but this was payback fourteen years in the making. She'd set the standard when she pushed a crippled kid down the stairs. It was a low bar, to reach it Joker would probably have to dig.

Lynn simply nodded at the pilot "Lieutenant Moreau" she turned and stalked through the CIC.

* * *

"Where's Corporal Weston?" the briefing room was short one marine for the ground teams, and Shepard getting slightly irritated. He Buzzed the cockpit, "Joker, contact Weston and get her in here now." He was short on patience. Paul couldn't do much about the speed of the ship, but he would be damn sure his team would be prepped to go the second the Normandy docked.

About five minutes later she entered the room still buckling together her hardsuit. She was looking mildly exasperated. Her appearance did little to garner any pity from the equally annoyed commander.

"Care to explain why you're late Corporal?"

"Not particularly" She did her best not to look directly at Shepard focusing on the clasps. The soldier shell she'd worn earlier slipped. He'd wanted her to be less formal, but the timing was poor. Her terse reply garnered nothing but animosity from the commander.

He crossed his arms and stated bluntly. "Humour me."

Lynn looked up at the piercing blue eyes focusing on her, and she quickly reminded herself to be professional. Officers had little use for obstinate soldiers. "There was a miscommunication Sir. It was my fault, I'd misinterpreted Joker's message and had the wrong time."

It was grade A bullshit. The bastard in the cockpit hadn't relayed the message until she was supposed to be in the briefing room. He was taunting her, showing her that he could make her life hell. It was petty but she wasn't about to throw any stones, all too aware of the glass house she'd built up. She'd never been one to favour the moral high ground anyway. Lynn was thankful she was a good liar, it wouldn't do her any good to shift the blame. Besides that wasn't the way she played, Joker could have his small victory but soon enough she'd begin a counter attack.

She'd just spent the past six hours mulling over her karmic score, and it wasn't looking too good. In the past two days unwanted history had been showing up like Batarians at a picnic. Lynn came to the decision that Karma was no longer _a _bitch but in fact _The_ Bitch, and Lynn had now become its new favourite target.

Thinking about it soured her mood so she decided she'd roll with the punches, it was a familiar strategy that served her well; though it seemed if Jeff had a mean right hook. That's not to say she didn't have some tricks of her own.

"It won't happen again sir." She'd have to be a little more focused on shipside events, but she was confident this was a stunt she'd only let Jeff get away with once.

The Commander acknowledged her apology only to speed the briefing along. "Lieutenant what do we know about Feros?" Paul's eyes didn't leave Weston as she cautiously took a seat. Nor did he avert his gaze when Alenko began to relay the information he'd already memorized.

"Feros is an old Prothean world recently populated with a colonization effort by Exogeni." Lynn deliberately focused on the Lieutenant, Shepard's survey reminded her of a teacher eyeing a trouble student to make sure they behaved. It was making her uncomfortable, so to avoid showing that discomfort she listened intently to Lieutenant Alenko. "The Alliance received a distress communication from the colony. It appears the Geth have attacked Feros just like they hit Eden Prime. All attempts of contact in the past fifteen hours have been nonresponsive." Nonresponsive was never good, but the term was more positive than dead.

"Alright Williams, Wrex you're with me, we'll be the first to hit ground. Be prepared for Hostiles but be aware of the colonists. We don't want to shoot everything that moves." This was clearly directed at the Krogan.

"No promises Shepard."

Shepard raised his chin and looked down at the seated Krogan. " I want a guarantee Wrex. If you pull a stunt like you did with Fist you'll be dealing with my shotgun. Understand?" Wrex seemed unimpressed with Shepard's threat, but let out a guttural Hmmph. It seemed a good enough answer for Shepard because he continued.

"Alenko you've got Weston and Fredricks, cover us as we leave the ship. If we run into trouble you three are backup. We have no idea the state of the colony hopefully we're in time to give these synthetic bastards hell" Lynn inwardly approved, the victims of Eden Prime deserved nothing less.


	9. Strange

**I'm not dead I promise, things just got really busy and with school starting again I may take longer between updates. I haven't even been able to keep up with reading my favorites which I'll have to get on really soon. **

**Hopefully the story's still worth reading.  
**

**-Vice  
**

A distinctive red mist burst through the poor man's chest seconds before Paul aimed his shotgun at the flashlight eye of the geth responsible. The pinging of Williams' rounds off of another synthetic barely registered, Paul's only real thought was for the surviving colonists. _We're not too late_. He was relieved to know he could prevent this from turning into Eden prime all over again.

Instinct took over, aim, shoot, recover, repeat, years of training and experience made decimating the surge of the geth effortless. He lowered his shotgun only to send a biotic pulse shoving another machine into two more of its emerging companions. Wrex growled in triumph as he peppered the fallen geth ensuing they wouldn't rise.

It wasn't long before the doorway went silent, the ringing in Shepard's ears didn't dull his other senses. The pungent odour of burning metal assaulted his nostrils, as he scanned the crevices and corners for more geth. Cautiously Paul led his team towards the stairwell ahead.

Reaching the base of the stairs he had to duck quickly behind a pillar before a geth assault removed his head. Williams and Wrex quickly followed suit. "The bastards are climbing the walls!" every attempt to view their mechanical assailant only resulted in Shepard retreating once more to the safety of the pillar. "Wrex?"

"I can't kill something I can't see Shepard." Paul looked to Ashley and she shook her head. They were pinned and it made reaching the colony just a little more complicated.

Her rifle recoiled from the shot, she was too far away to hear the satisfying thunk of impact but seeing her target fall from it's precarious perch was just as gratifying. Alenko's voice registered in her peripheral.

"Shepard your clear." the lieutenant paused briefly "Weston what else can you see." Lynn eyed the commander through her scope then scanned the area ahead of his team's position.

She didn't wait for Alenko to relay the information instead using her own comm. "There are about three more geth two flights above your position, their out of range for my rifle. No wall crawlers so there shouldn't be any surprises."

"Keep us in your sights and make sure there aren't"

* * *

The towering foreign structures weren't reassuring in any way. Why anyone would want to live in some dead protheans' former apartment was beyond Lynn. The geometry of the architecture made Zhu's hope seem alien; which technically it was, but its human residents seemed just as strange.

Nobody was panicked. Edgy? Yes, but for civilians they all seemed far too military reacting to the situation. The fact that there wasn't a mob clamouring to get on to the Normandy and the hell off Feros was disturbing. Every question received bizarre answers or redirection to their current leader. If it weren't for the massive ruined skyscrapers and constant gunfire Lynn would've sworn she was in Stepford.

Eden prime had been like a beautiful painting shredded and ruined, Feros... Feros reminded Lynn of someone taking a baseball bat to an old junker. The Geth being there wasn't as shocking, the siege just "fit" better in alien ruins, minus the creepy residents. She glanced a second time at the foreign skyline.

The slight pressure of claustrophobia started to settle in the pit of her stomach. It was common for lifetime spacers to suffer agoraphobia and people assumed she did as well, but Lynn would argue that there is a hell of a lot more open space in the big black than a small planet's atmosphere.

Fredricks sneezed pulling her attention away from the bizarre architecture. "It's good to know wherever we may end up in the universe my pollen allergies will follow." His voice was muted, Lynn smiled thinly. The pessimistic humour was darkly appropriate.

"It's probably just dust." Despite the planet's humidity there wasn't anything even vaguely resembling vegetation anywhere.

* * *

Paul wiped the sweat from his brow as he approached the pair for a second time. "The tower is clear, now can someone tell me what's going on?"

The conversation went downhill from there. There was no clear explanation for the sudden Geth appearance and the colony was not looking good. No food, no water, no power. Every time Paul tried to offer aid he was turned down. Shepard admired the self-sufficient attitude, but Fai Dan took it a little too far. Especially considering the army of geth they claimed was waiting between Zhu's hope and ExoGeni.

The meagre stronghold told plenty about how badly the people needed the assistance, the injured waited for medical attention silently lying where they had fallen. It sent a chill running up Paul's spine, one man just sat there with bullets riddling his abdomen. He wasn't dead, but he didn't seem quite alive, he sat there, no fear, not even acceptance, just a bored stare as if he were stuck in a common hospital waiting room with a cold.

These people couldn't go too much longer without the help their leader so easily dismissed. Something had to be done, unfortunately Paul knew he didn't have the time to do so. Every minute spent with the colonists was a minute Saren and his geth army would get closer to their malicious goal.

He needed to get to the ExoGeni facilities, that was where the geth were coming from that's where he'd take them out, away from the civilians. Unfortunately that would leave those same civilians without protection.

"Alenko, get your team together and head towards the underground. Your first priority is the Geth command post. Ask around and see if there is anything you can do to help the colony with food water and power. They refuse to take the Normandy's assistance so try and find a local solution. We'll head toward ExoGeni and see if we can take the geth out at the source. It's unlikely but if we're lucky Saren's with them and we can forget about looking for the conduit."

"Sir shouldn't we go with you, provide backup?"

"The colonists need the support, even if it's just for morale. If you take out the communications station everyone will breathe easier."

"Especially when there isn't five plus a Krogan in the Mako?" Just because Corporal Weston was whispering under her breath didn't mean he was unable to hear her. If the situation was less dire he might even find it in him to laugh. Private Fredricks didn't have the same issue but as he began to chuckle which shortly turned into a sneeze.

Shepard rolled his eyes, "stay in contact with Joker, they scrambled the signal earlier so it'll be unlikely we'll be able to use the comm."

Alenko nodded "Good luck Commander."

"Move out."

* * *

Lynn grunted heavily as she pushed on the rusted lever, the squealing metal made her wince. As the corroded metal made an ominous thunk she was rewarded with the screen lighting up and the sound of rushing water. For the colonists sake she hoped it was water.

"That should be the last of them." She grabbed her sidearm and made her way to the main passage where her team waited with the deranged colonist. "How's Fredricks?"

"Tis merely a fleshwound!" The man in question was jerked violently by another sneeze. "Dammit that smarts." He was leaning heavily on the Lieutenant, favouring his left side. The blood was less visible in the dim lighting especially against the alliance's standard black hardsuit. Alenko had done the best he could have with a makeshift splint and medi-gel but it was clear Chakwas was going to be needed to fix him up. Fredricks was taking it fairly well most people would be far less agile with a broken leg. But Alliance marines were trained not to be most people.

The Geth weren't much of a surprise in the catacombs and the small team had dispatched most of them with little difficulty, it was the appearance of Krogan that had startled the team and ultimately broken Fredricks' femur. Not only had the massive aliens been difficult to take down, but one had got right back up and charged the distracted soldier, leaving his bone in two pieces rather than its usual one.

They'd destroyed the transmitter and were going to get Fredricks back to the ship, when a man's scream further down the tunnel had caught their attention.

A scream which lead them to a very unstable Ian Newstead. The man kept talking as if he was fighting with something in his head. An extremely disturbing possibility considering all the types of insanity that had been discovered since space travel. Lynn couldn't even make out what the man was trying to say between screams. Something about a master and a thorn bush, and getting rid of the geth. Who speak of the devil, showed up shortly thereafter.

On their way towards the exit Lynn had spotted the last switch and did the leg work while Alenko kept Fredricks from falling over. "We need to get him back to the Normandy. So Chawkwas can fix him up." Lynn slid herself under the wounded soldier's free arm and they began to make their way back up towards the colony.

Lynn looked over at Fredricks "You know what?"

The man cringed in pain "what?"

"These stairs are gonna suck."

He attempted a laugh, "Jaz is right, you are evil."

An ungodly scream penetrated the confined underground bunker cutting off her retort. The three marines all turned to see the Ian running towards them. He wasn't the poor tormented soul anymore, he turned homicidal maniac now, the look in his eye could be nothing less.

She couldn't draw her sidearm being trapped under Fredricks' weight, Alenko was in the same situation. The only option appeared to be escape so they hurriedly led the injured marine into a side room. As the door shut behind them Lynn managed to free her self from crutch-duty and went to the door's panel, her fingers moved quickly as she managed to lock the door. Instinctively she drew her pistol, seconds later the door started pounding.

As old as it was the alien door held up beneath the bombardment. Lynn turned around to see Alenko lowering Fredricks to the ground, that was when she noticed the pair of glowing eyes and predatory teeth about ten feet behind him.


	10. Ruins

**Yay another update! I'm sorry they're becoming so few and far between, I could complain about midterms and school but I'm going to be positive. ANOTHER UPDATE WOOHOO! **

**I kept telling myself feros was going to be one-two chapters, to keep it short. But it has so much story potenial so there may be a few more chapters on it. Enjoy the update. **

"Those headquarters are private property, soldier. Remove the Geth and nothing else." Jeong was treating him like some rent-a-cop and Shepard liked the man less and less.

He gritted his teeth, "I'm not interested in your company's secrets." _though now I might have reason to dig em up. _Jeong was hiding something, likely some dangerous tech outlawed by the council. If the situation wasn't so urgent he might be tempted to snoop just to drag the bastard down.

He even agreed to look for Juliana's daughter just because the spineless worm had callously dismissed her survival, even if he was right about the odds Paul felt obligated to play a foil to Jeong. Agreeing with the man made his skin crawl. Paul may have even cut a deal willing to assist a soon to be former exogeni employee obtain some confidential research simply because he was quite sure Jeong would have passionately disapproved.

To say that their drive across the skyway was bumpy was an understatement. Shepard who was usually a fairly cautious driver had little choice but to step on the gas and swerve wildly to avoid the geth assaults. Williams looked like she was turning green, though Wrex seemed to be enjoying the synthetic's death by drive-by. That was the biggest sign that Shepard was driving erratically, Krogan weren't well known for defensive driving.

Reaching the headquarters had been mildly less life threatening, despite the small pocket of geth greeting them at the door"Re-purposed my ass, it looks like Exogeni's been squatting." Shepard grunted at Williams comment. The headquarters were demolished, and not recently. The archaic ruins that the company decided to build on looked as if they hadn't been touched in centuries. Admittedly there were traces of earthly architecture but the geth had demolished what had been left of those.

The trio dropped down a small crevice and entered a cavern filled with the smell of rotting varren. "Some research facility"

Shepard absently kicked at the carcass "We get in Williams this isn't your ideal decor." Paulflashed the Chief a grin. As he turned back to the dead varren he felt the bullet whizz past his ear.

* * *

"Leuitenant watch your six!" instinctively Lynn fired aiming between the ominous glowing eyes, Her aim was off and hit the monster low damaging its heavily muscled shoulder. Hopefully that would slow it down, unfortunately the beast had brought friends. Alenko whipped around shoving his hand in the direction of the offending party and a bright blue barrier appeared just in time to stop one of them mid-leap.

Lynn was unused to working with biotics, she'd sat through the one session during basic when it was made fairly clear that one well trained biotic was worth twenty foot soldiers. Everyone's self worth went down after that class.(As if training was an ego booster before that lovely tidbit.) It was one thing to watch the training tapes and another entirely to watch a biotic in action. The blue glow of the mass effect seemed surreal surrounding a living being instead of a ships core.

As Alenko strained to hold the barrier Lynn realized she was gaping. She clutched her side arm diving and sliding around the impressive blue wall and shot several more rounds into what appeared to be the pack of varren they were supposed to exterminate. Every shot hit, just not where it had been aimed. Lynn wished she could be several feet above, with her sniper rifle nestled comfortable against her shoulder, and then it would be head-shots all around.

The Lieutenant managed to lift one of the beasts with another impressive blue field. Lynn had her sidearm aimed in the direction of the levitating monster before movement caught her eye. She shifted her gaze to see its more intimidating brethren; most likely the alpha, with its sights on the now exposed biotic. Without thinking she threw herself towards the varren tackling it full on.

She hit the bulwark of muscle barely able to hear the gunshots behind her as the pair tumbled away from Alenko. The varren thrashed wildly, as Lynn tried to hold on while avoiding the deadly claws and teeth. Their initial inertia slowed and Lynn found herself face to teeth with the largest and angriest beast she'd ever seen, and it was standing on top of her. As it opened its jaws Lynn held up her arm to protect her face, then shoved it to the back of the monsters gaping maw. It was a tactic she'd been told works against dogs, she hoped that varren were close enough that they didn't have enough bite force to snap her bones, hardsuit and all.

She cringed waiting for the inevitable, after a few seconds anticipating excruciating pain she heard Fredricks yell. It was faint, she could barely make it out over the pounding of her own heart "Shoot it!" There was no time to wonder why her arm had yet to be gnawed off. Opening her eyes she viewed the massive varren encased in blue. Still somewhat in shock her body took over for her pointing her Striker II into the gut of the enemy and pounding six rounds into the brute's organs. She watched the light fade from the creature's eyes and she shoved the still glowing beast off of her.

Still dazed she slowly stood looking for more varren. They were all dead, apparently Fredricks managed to shoot the one's she'd missed. She slowed her breathing and mechanically walked towards her squadmates.

"Thanks for the save LT."

Alenko was doubled over; he looked pale and sickly, and barely managing to grunt in response. his head was buried in his hands and he appeared to be in an extreme amount of pain. That seemed to snap Lynn back to reality. "Shit what happened?" without waiting for a response she began checking him for injuries.

The biotic managed to push her back and mutter through gritted teeth, "migraine." Then she understood, the LT was pretty big talk around the mess hall with his L2 implants, and his migraines were infamous. Knowing what was wrong didn't help much she didn't know much about treating migranes, and she knew absolutely nothing about treating biotics.

Lynn then looked to the equally dishevelled Fredricks as he lowered his pistol. He nodded letting her know he was okay, besides the leg. She was starting to calm down now that they weren't fighting for their lives. As the pounding in her chest slowed, she became once again aware of the pounding on door behind them.

* * *

Exogeni knew what would happen, damn bastards knew. Jeong _knew_ Lizbeth _knew_, and nobody even tried to stop it. It made Paul angry to think that there were people out there who thought so much of themselves that they'd intentionally ruin other people's lives. Apparently human rights didn't exist out in space, which was becoming clearer and clearer. It was bad enough when the alien council disregarded their species, _but how can they not when we treat each other like this._ The species 37 creature/plant/thorian thing was clearly bad news. Now that Shepard knew, he wasn't going to let it continue, he going to do something about it.

"Commander, we should warn Joker let him know what's going on."

Paul nodded in agreement "Your right, Alenko's team should know about this too." The last thing he needed was his people infected by some overgrown ficus. The thought of a possessed Weston, rifle trained on him was unnerving. He brushed it off and spoke into his comm "Joker? come in Joker." The silence on the other end told him all he needed to know. "Dammit!"

Paul did not like the idea of being left without communications, it gave him the feeling that something bad was happening on the other end. _Just like Torfan. _Paul had to mentally check himself, he needed to focus on the mission at hand and trust his people to keep themselves safe. Still he didn't know what was going on and it got to him. He couldn't get the image of the zombified corporal out of his head, and to be honest it scared the shit out of him.

He looked to Williams and Wrex pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind "The barrier must be blocking communications." He just hope that was the Normandy's only problem.

* * *

"Normandy, come in this is ground-two can you hear me?"

Jeff may not have been Lynn's favourite person that morning but hearing his voice on the comm made him practically a god. "I hear you ground-two this is Joker. What the hell is going on out there?" He sounded upset which meant bad things.

"Wish I could tell you but we have a bit of a situation. I've got two marines out of commission and a madman pinning us. Nothings fatal but I could seriously use recon and a med team down here ASAP."

After a few seconds of silence she heard a few muffled profanities over her comm, "Shepard's not with you is he?"

"No." _wish he was I could seriously use some backup._

"Dammit. You're mad man isn't the only one, the whole colony's gone homicidal, we've got them literally clawing at our door."

_I guess crazy is contagious_ Lynn thought bitterly, "do you have any good news for me?"

"Not really, I can't get a hold of the Commander. So unless you can get yourselves out of there and fight your way through the entire colony you're going to have to sit tight." It was Lynn's turn to utter profanities. "The only advice I can give is bunker down..."

"... and watch my ass. Thanks Jeff. Keep me posted." Lynn sighed and looked over at her companions.

Fredricks looked pretty beat up, and deathly pale. He lifted his head and looked at Lynn "We boned?"

Lynn gave a weak laugh "pretty close." She turned to the prostrate biotic as he groaned weakly clutching a coldpack to his forehead. She had tried to do more but Alenko made it pretty clear that medi-gel and painkillers weren't going to do much for his migraine, they'd be better off holding on for a real emergency. Lynn voiced her thoughts that this pretty much counted as a fucking emergency and managed to convince him to take a few of the painkillers.

The rest went to Fredricks who for some reason hadn't passed out yet, which seemed quite a feat to Lynn. When a breaking bone sounds like a gunshot, she thought the pain had to be exponential. In all honesty painkillers were the best Lynn could do when it came to first aid. Machines and computers were no problem but people were a lot harder to fix.

Lynn surveyed their location. They'd managed to cross the room but the deranged pounding on the door echoed menacingly through the open space. There was a pile of rubble which she was sure had once been part of a ceiling, on the top of the refuse sat an old M29 IFV, which for some reason had her grinning.


	11. Grizzly

**Yay a little quicker with this update, and I may have the next one up soon too.  
**

**~Vice  
**

It was pure luck that they managed to sever the geth claw, if the exogeni mechanics had been more on top of things that garage door probably wouldn't have had the force to shear through the massive mechanical anchor. Gravity appeared to be taking its time in toppling the ship, it creaked and groaned debating whether or not it really wanted to fall. After what seemed like a short eternity, the team eventually heard the low distant thud against the planet's surface.

"Damn I'd like to see the face of their pilot as that thing toppled." The Gunnery Chief seemed satisfied with the geth's departure. It was a small sweet bit of payback for Eden Prime and the 212. Whoever said vengeance wasn't fulfilling never got a taste of it. Every flashlight head she dropped was her own memorial to what was lost.

Wrex began chuckling throatily, as he thumped Paul companionably on the back. "Shepard this was my kind of mission kill a bunch of geth and end things with a huge crash." Not a surprising statement considering its origin. It'd been some time since he'd been able to fight like that. Working on the citadel was pretty standard and a bit boring. Kill bodyguards, kill target, collect pay, repeat. Now he was facing an army with some almost competent allies. It was definitely worth his time, even if he wasn't getting paid.

Rubbing his shoulder Shepard didn't even get a chance to share in his team's relief. Almost immediately his earpiece echoed as he caught the incoming message.

"_I repeat, Normandy to ground-one, are you reading? Anyone there? Normandy to ground-one, come on Commander. Talk to me!" _Joker almost sounded panicked, which in turn worried Shepard. The pilot was known for performing some of the riskiest aerial manoeuvres without batting an eye, his tone was a cause for concern.

"This is shore party, Joker what's the situation?"

"_We're in lockdown here Commander, Something happened to the colonists. They're banging on the hull, trying to claw their way inside the ship. They're freaking out!"_

It seemed that the Thorian was making its move. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around botanic mind control; nevertheless the evidence supported the theory. A few aggressive civilians didn't quite explain Joker's worried tone, even with firearms it would be impossible for the colonists to cause the Normandy any real damage. The ship was designed to withstand space travel and firefights, a few small bullets probably wouldn't even chip the paint.

"They can't do any real damage, just hold your position we're on our way."

"_Uh.. yeah, Commander. Maybe you should talk to the Corporal. Apparently Alenko's team has been hit hard."_Paul's blood froze, he'd nearly forgotten about the second ground team. Every worst case scenario ran through his mind. He envisioned the team impaled on geth spikes, their eyes glowing the eerie unnatural blue of synthetic tech.

The thought sent shivers down his spine. He shook his head, as if it the action would dispel the creeping cold from his insides. "What's their situation?" he hoped for the best, but expected the worst.

"_Pinned like us, another colonist. Apparently Kaiden and Fredricks are down. Corporal Weston is sitting tight we can't send anyone without killing the colonists."_ Paul swallowed hard. It was a tough decision, his team or innocents.

"Joker, leave the colonists alone, we'll deal with them when we get there. Patch me through to Weston."

* * *

The old grizzlies were pretty sturdy machines, unfortunately that same feature made them difficult to repair. _'A soldier's lifeline a mechanic's grave._' mostly because getting stuck under one was not conducive to one's health.

With enough supplies you could survive a siege in an M29, it was a tank built to last. They were slow but dependable, with no obvious weak points, which meant getting into the systems for repairs was a nightmare. No one could do any work beneath the mammoths without either a crew pit or a serious jack.

As a soldier Lynn had been tolerable of the grizzly it saved her ass more than once. They weren't ideal for scouting and recon, and the suspension made landings into a sickeningly bumpy experience. She'd seen several FNG's lose their breakfast over a rough grizzly touchdown, but it was practically a mobile bunker in a war zone. Big enough for troop transportation, and good all round when it came to keeping Alliance soldiers not dead.

As a gear-head it was a monstrosity designed to waste time with limited accessibility and redundant components, her old boss used to call them the krogan of IFV's. It's only redeeming quality was that the thing didn't come in for repairs very often, which probably led to its popularity for colonization efforts.

Despite her dislike for the model Lynn went to investigate, salvage could be invaluable for survival. Her teammates would live; at least that's what she told herself. She was uncomfortable hovering around the injured marines. When she wasn't able to do anything, especially in their impromptu lockdown, she felt useless. As far as she could tell Fredricks was stable, at least he wasn't losing any more blood, and short of removing his headjack, she could not alleviate the LT's migraine. Salvaging an old IFV was the only help she could provide.

The metal groaned, as Lynn pried open the transport hatch, rust flaking off in every direction. She flicked on her omni-tool light and peered into the decrepit machine. The secondary compartment was pristine, despite a few layers of dust the seats looked ready to take another batch of alliance soldiers across hostile territory. Aside from a little wear and tear everything was in great condition. Unfortunately there were no machinery components in the passenger compartment, she had thought the turret would have been salvageable but it appeared as if whoever had abandoned it had the same idea.

She didn't hold out hope for the rest of the mammoth, no one leaves a perfect machine abandoned to rust. She wasn't disappointed. Black ash coated twisted metal as the reason for abandoning the grizzly was made clear. An engine fire was hard to start but once it did your transport was toast. There were no organic remains though; hopefully the driver had been lucky enough to escape.

She shone her light into the ruined cavity as she inspected the damage. Somebody definitely hadn't been keeping up with regular maintenance, damn civies.

Lynn was still busy wondering to herself why the Alliance even bothered giving their machines to colonial operations, when Shepard's voice emanated from her omni-tool. It was enough to make her actually hit the roof.

"Ground-two this is ground-one, do you copy" Lynn swore and rubbed the goose-egg forming on her head. The commander's voice was laced with concern, "I repeat ground-two do you copy?"

"This is ground-two, Weston here. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice sir."She meant it, for some reason even just hearing his voice gave Lynn reassurance. "We're in a bit of a mess here."

"So I've been told, what do you have to report?" Lynn relayed the story to him while using her hands to investigate the twisted metal and fried circuit-boards. The ruined engine seemed a fitting illustration to her story, a well oiled machine twisted and broken. She affectionately brushed the soot off one of the pistons. She was getting depressingly sentimental, if... no, _when _they got back ship-side she'd have to fix that.

She smiled to herself thinking more positive already.

Apparently positive thinking was the answer to life's problems, because dusting the soot from the piston revealed a treasure buried in the nose of the beast.

* * *

Paul listened patiently to Weston's report. It was too bad, he wouldn't be getting any backup, the Thorian was turning out to be one badass plant.

"Jackpot!" The corporal's grunt through his earpiece startled him slightly, and confused him greatly.

"Corporal, what's going on." apparently she'd forgotten she was still on the com.

"Sorry Sir just found some valuable salvage. We'll be able to get power back to Zhu's hope." She added as an afterthought, "At least once everyone stops with the crazy."

Ever the soldier, she was still aiming for the objective. Paul was mildly impressed that she'd managed, under the circumstances most people would have done worse. She was right though, the previous mission was in need of an update. He relayed the shortlist about the sentient plant and the revised situation. "By the sounds of things we won't be able to get anyone to you until this Thorian's been dealt with. Try not to kill the colonists, and sit tight.." He shrugged apologetically even though she couldn't see him. "Sorry it's not good news."

"At least its news, I'd rather be informed than working from assumptions. "

Shepard nodded in approval, "Smart, We'll come for you once the Thorian is taken care of."

"I'll hold you to it Shepard, ground-two out." The words added to Paul's internal motivation. He didn't want anything to happen to his ground team because he was too slow.

Shepard nodded to Williams then to Wrex. "Let's get back to the ship, and make sure we eliminate every damn synthetic on our way there." He earned approval from both the marine and the mercenary.


	12. Zombies

**3 days and a new chapter thats soon right? Special thanks to my reveiwers I love hearing from you guys. Longer chapter this time, let me know what you think. Enjoy :D **

**~ Vice**

Shepard let loose his last grenade, watching as two more colonists succumb to the gas. He was glad that Juliana had been right, unfortunately their grenade supply was limited.

"Sir there's another colonist, orders?" He couldn't blame Williams, if he still were taking orders he'd have done the same. Everyone knew the situation; no grenades meant no gas, no gas mean they'd have to resort to bullets, which meant it was likely that colonist was going to die. A superior's order made it easier to deal with pulling the trigger.

Same thing had happened to him on Torfan.

* * *

"_Major Kyle what are your orders?" Shepard practically yelled into his omni-tool._

_The static of his com buzzed but it wasn't the Major, instead he heard Operations Chief Bristol, _"Lieutenant we've just lost Private Grips, and Corporal Wheims. We can't sit tight much longer, we need backup." _Damn four eyed bastards, those were good people, good alliance soldiers. None of them deserved to die at the hands of slaver scum. _

The message gave him a greater sense of urgency, "_MAJOR! We're dying out here. What are your orders?" They'd already lost fifteen, Grips and Wheims made it seventeen. If this kept up nobody would be left. _

"Stand down Shepard, hold your position. We've got air support on the way."

_The 1__st__ lieutenant swore. Kyle was not getting it, Action might get them all killed, but inaction was a guaranteed death sentence, and whoever thought an airstrike on underground bunkers was a good idea should be fired. They were here to make sure Elysium didn't happen again, and that Mindoir would never happen again. He wasn't going to watch more people he knew die, he couldn't just sit and let it happen all over again. _

"_Air strike'll do no good sir. Bristol needs backup I'm going in." He relayed the message to the other companies before shutting off his com. _

_

* * *

_

"Fire on_ all_ remaining hostiles" He thought he heard a grunt from Wrex, something to the effect of 'finally.'

The remaining colonist dropped like a rock, Paul knew better then to reflect on his decision. Casualties happened He just needed to distance himself from them otherwise he'd never be able to do his job.

"All clear." Shepard made his way over to the control crane wasn't too difficult to figure out, He'd grown up around heavy machinery and most models were designed for easy use.

The crane creaked and groaned as it brought a section of the freighter upward, Shepard had to give the colonists credit, the thorian had been well hidden.

A movement on the right caught his eye and he watched as Fai Dan stumble into view. The man placed himself between Shepard's team and the thorian's pit. Instinctively Shepard raised his shotgun. Fai Dan seemed more in control than his peers but he was still pale and shakey. He struggled to speak barely managing to get the words out.

"I tried to fight it but it gets in your head you can't imagine the pain." Shepard followed the man's path with the barrel of his gun cautious but restrained, Williams and Wrex did the same behind him.

"I was supposed to be their leader, these people trusted me." The man looked apologetic turning his gaze to Shepard slowly raising his own weapon. "it wants me to stop you, but I won't." Fai Dan had no intention of pointing his gun at Shepard, he shakily shifted its aim to his own head. Paul finally understood the man's intention, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop him "I won't!"

The shot rang out echoing louder inside Paul's head than it had in reality. It was getting harder and harder to keep the casualties distant.

* * *

Lynn placed the power cell next to Fredricks who was finally asleep. She also found Alenko sitting up, propped against the wall. He was still rubbing his temples but his actions seemed more fluid, she figured that the pain of his migrane must have lessened.

"That Shepard?" his voice was raspy, barely a whisper.

Lynn lowered herself next to the sentinel talking softly. "yeah, apparently we're dealing with plant-zombies."

The incredulous look on the biotic's face would have been much more amusing if the situation had been quite so dismal "Did you just say plant-zombies?"

Lynn lifted her hands defensively, "I kid you not, though he may have not put it in those exact words." Alenko snorted, "How's the grey matter?"

The Lieutenant pinched the bridge of his nose, it seemed to be a habit. "Ever feel like you've got a drill tunnelling through your brain, trying to carve out your eyes?"

"Every morning after shore leave"

"Yeah its about 200 times worse than that."Lynn cringed sympathetically."I guess I should be thankful we're stuck in the dark. Light usually makes it worse." It was a bitter statement, one formed through experience and acceptance.

The small light creeping through the soot covered cell attracted Alenko's attention prompting the conversation toward neutral territory, "What's that."

Lynn puffed up dramatically, "That my dear Lieutenant is the power cell that will make this a very successful failed mission."

Kaiden frowned, "It's hardly a failed mission."

The Corporal shrugged, "I don't think a broken leg, and being trapped by salad for brains is a mission success."

"Technically I'm squad leader."

"No offence LT but ten minutes ago you were in no condition to do much." She spoke robotically reciting Alliance regulation "When an officer is Incapacitated for medical reasons, the responsibility falls to the next highest rank. Last I checked Corporal beats Private."

He sighed, she was right he couldn't argue with that. His head was still pounding but she was oversimplifying things."You're too hard on yourself."

"I was taught never to apologize for high standards."

* * *

"_It's not working right." She shook her wrist as if the action would dislodge the offensive device._

"_What are you talking about it works just fine, it's brand new. I doubt even you could have broken it all ready."_

"_It's not running _Krogan wars, _or_ lord of omega_."_

_Adrian sighed at his juvenile sister. "Omni-tool's aren't built to run those games, imbecile."_

"_Well they should." she stated in the matter-of-fact tone that only small children could achieve. "And Mom said you can't call me stupid on my birthday."_

_He grabbed her and held her in a headlock, "I didn't call you stupid, I called you an imbecile." _

_She wriggled and writhed like a fish attempting to break the hold, "Leggo! Just because you say it the smart way doesn't mean you're not calling me stupid!"_

_A warm voice reverberated through the room, "Hey now stop bickering you two, you only ever turn 7 once. Let her go Adrian, What's the problem Lynnie?"_

_Her older brother released his hold and she darted towards her father pouting, "My new _cipher_ won't let me play my games."_

"_I keep telling her it wasn't meant for those games. It doesn't have the proper simulators." Lynn stuck her tongue out at her brother. _

"_Well they should."_

_Her father looked down as smiled at her warmly, "we'll just have to make one then won't we Knut." She grinned at the nickname, and nodded enthusiastically. He swung her up onto his shoulders. "Always remember, if we didn't ever expect excellence..."_

"_We'd never achieve greatness." it was a simple mantra for a young child to cling to. One of the lessons learned under the illusion of perfection, back when she and her father spent a whole two months together, creating a simulator for her childish video games._

_

* * *

_

"Something my Dad taught me when I was a kid."

"That's a little harsh." She looked at the lieutenant thoughtfully then rested her head back against the wall.

Maybe the LT was right. As a teenager she had resented the phrase. Since then she'd seen the practicality of it. The long and short of it was: she didn't like to lose, Her father's mantra just fit with her mindset, if not with her goals.

The marines sat in silence for awhile, before the pounding on t he door started again this time with the crackling of a broken lock panel.

"You good enough to shoot LT?"

"Shoot yes, shoot straight? No."

"Then just aim at me and we'll take em out, no problem." That earned an honest chuckle from the pained officer.

* * *

The barrel of his pistol stared down the centre of the Asari's head. His finger was tense on the trigger.

His head was still spinning not only did the images of the beacon swirl around in his mind but so did the entirety of the prothean race. He didn't understand any of it, he didn't want any of it, but he had asked for it. If it would help him get the conduit before Saren he'd do everything to stop the geth's advance, even suffer through the distorted images of a civilization's history, and downfall. Still the determination didn't help with the unnerving mental slideshow.

He looked again at Shiala, she keeled before him contrite and accepting of her fate. It was almost as disturbing as the visions she had contributed. She'd been part of Saren's entourage, but she'd helped him without question. She wanted to help the colonists, but she'd been a part of the plant that had controlled them, what if that union had residual effect? His grip on the firearm tightened as he rationalized the decision he was about to make.

* * *

Shiala flinched as she heard the click, she froze. Slowly she opened one eye to see if she was still alive, the Commander stood before him replacing his sidearm. The click had been the weapon's safety. It seemed that he wasn't going to shoot her after all.

His eyes were hard when he looked at her, "The colonists need all the help they can get." She stared at him in shock; she was convinced two seconds ago that she was returning to the goddess. The asari commando expected no such mercy from a fellow warrior, it was humbling that anyone would dare to give her another chance, and she was grateful.

She stood to thank the man but he'd already turned his back to her and began speaking with his companions. "We still need to get to Alenko's team. Wrex return to the Normandy and get them to send a med team to the catacombs. Williams you come with me."

Shiala stared she was unused to humans, but the commander had impressed her. Maybe humanity wasn't as hopeless as Saren preached. Certainly this man had shown more regard for her life than the former Spectre ever had.

* * *

Lynn was an infiltrator trained to remain still and calm especially behind the sight of her rifle, but it had been a trying day. She'd taken up position behind some debris directly in front of the cavern's only entrance. Her arm ached from being shoved in the varren's jaw. She knew she was bleeding but she'd made no attempt to bandage the wound. Adrenaline had helped it go unnoticed for awhile, and she'd been too concerned about her fellow marines to worry about it. She could still use her arm so it couldn't be that bad, beside Varren had clean mouths, or was that dogs. She'd grown up with neither so inevitably confused the two, pets were never encouraged on space stations. Regardless her arm hurt and there was no medi-gel left to ease her suffering.

The door had been silent for almost an hour, but she didn't dare take her sight off of it. The sound of the broken lock panel convinced her that whoever or whatever was on the other side wouldn't take long to break through. It had been a long hour without the initial adrenaline rush to help block the pain. Staying still took effort, so did keeping her eyes open. It had been hours since they'd left the ship and several hours more since she'd last slept. It was an uphill battle and she was starting to roll backwards.

She jerked suddenly aware of the softer scraping at the door. Her finger tensed immediately on the trigger. Such a miniscule sound brought her out of her stupor, she turned to see Alenko who was also poised and ready although looking a little unsteady.

It wasn't the same desperate bludgeoning of the door they had previously experienced, instead it sounded as if someone was attempting to fix the mechanism. Regardless it had a fresh wave of adrenaline pumping through her system. Going back to her training in basic she began taking slow calming breaths all the while eyeing the door through her scope.

In reaction to the mechanical prodding the door jerked open slightly leaving an inch wide gap. She watched tentative as two pairs of gloved hands reached through the gap and slowly inched the door open. The screeching scrape of metal on metal sent the hairs on the back of her neck straight up. The noise was painful but she made no movement to cover her ears, she did however take a second to glance at the LT. The grimace on his face told her all, the sound was no good for his migraine, but he didn't dare let go of his gun.

Silence filled the room for the next few seconds, seconds that seemed to drag on. Then humanoid shapes stepped through the open doorway. It all happened in a blur, she was looking through her scope, saw flashes of black pink and a distinct N7 logo, she intuitively pulled the trigger.

Looking up from her rifle she saw Shepard and Williams, who were standing in the doorway both looking behind them at the husk like monster she'd just hit. Williams looked at her wide-eyed, "nice shot."

She swallowed hard and nodded, Lynn had been just as, if not more shocked than the pair of marines. "What was that?" She stood unsteadily wondering if that twisted creature had once been poor Ian Newstead.

Shepard took a step into the room, "plant zombie." She looked over at Lieutenant Alenko and mouthed silently 'told you.' He grinned and shook his head in disbelief.


	13. Rest

**I have to apologize for how long this chapter took. It's been sitting mostly done on my computer for the longest time, and I'm not sure I'm completetly happy with the ending. But ce la vie, enjoy.**

**~Vice  
**

Officer or private rank didn't matter when it came to the crew's health and well being; Chakwas was the alpha and the omega. Even Shepard as Commanding Officer could not contradict her prescriptions. Which was why he didn't dare mention the havoc the cipher had wreaked on the inside of his skull. If he had he might have ended up like Kaiden protesting transport by stretcher.

Paul watched the med team lead up the catacomb's stairway first with Fredricks followed by Alenko. The ascent looked daunting, his body protesting the mere sight of a usually nonthreatening staircase. Every ache and pain making itself known telling him to take the elevator, if only it were that easy.

Weston spoke up, having managed to avoid the physician's antagonism she was making her way back to the ship under her own power, and was now standing beside him at the bottom of the stairs.

Shepard eyed her, his mind a few seconds behind was unable to decipher the question. "huh?"

"I said do you believe in Karma? You know, what goes around comes around."

He was glad of the informal tone, dealing with all the regulations of the Alliance at that moment would fry his already barbecued brain."I don't know I guess so why?"

She laughed, it was a worn out sound, tired but sincere. "Just curious, I'm feeling a little like I've got a _kick me _sign on my back lately that's all." She looked away dismally focusing on the staircase, looking about as discouraged by its presence as he was. Paul liked seeing this side of the Corporal, people weren't quite as real when adhering to strict military code. Paul couldn't help thinking about how cute she looked when she wasn't hidden behind the stiff military mask. Standing there dejectedly it was more of a 'kicked puppy' kind of cute but it still caused him to smile, she seemed to have spotted the smirk raising a questioning eyebrow.

Paul caught her stare, "I know what you mean." Ever since Eden Prime a target laser seemed to be aimed right at his head.

The rest of the ground teams had already started on their way up towards the colony till only he and Weston stood staring at their mutual obstacle. Sighing he took a step on the first stair, "You coming?" She nodded and they began the climb.

Each step came with the promise of muscle failure. Both marines made use of the railing to pull themselves just a little higher. Paul decided talking would be better than suffering in silence. "Nice shooting today Corporal I guess that's two I owe you now."

The infiltrator stared down appraising each step before placing her foot, she answered without shifting her focus. "Your more than welcome, but you don't owe me anything. You took out a geth ship a mind controlling plant and what I will assume was nothing less than a horde of plant-zombies. I think we can call it even." she turned to grin at him cheekily, "Unless of course you're willing to trade pay checks."

Paul chuckled, "You made your point."

"Damn I was making plans for those credits."

"Like what?"

"For starters a new Omni-tool." She held up her arm, "The light still works, and the coms' functional but the rest is well..." she let the orange display flicker erratically, exhibiting only code and error messages. "useless."

"You can get a new one from the requisitions officer." Weston seemed to cringe at the suggestion.

The light from the broken unit reflected red catching Shepard's attention. "What happened to your arm?" Paul managed to catch her wrist before she drew it away. The hardsuit's gauntlet had been crushed and trails of blood were repainting the matte black a slick wet red. He wasn't much of a medic but he didn't need a medical degree to tell him that the cuts were deep.

"Had a run in with some Varren, the ones whatshisface was talking about."

"That doesn't look good, Chakwas see this yet?"

"I was just going to get some medi-gel when we got back to the ship." Paul didn't like her dismissive tone, despite its uses medi-gel was not a cure all, and deep cuts healed faster with stitches, not to mention disinfectant. He eyed her dubiously and she shifted uncomfortably before speaking defensively,, "It barely hurts, I'll be fine."

Paul pulled out his 'commander tone,' "No. You're going to get it checked by a medic, I don't want to hear you can't pull the trigger because you didn't use the proper band-aid." Weston looked ready argue, but held her tongue.

"Yes Sir." The way she said the phrase bothered Paul, but he wasn't quite sure why.

* * *

The bright fluorescent lights made her eyes hurt, Lynn rubbed them wearily. She felt sympathy for the LT lying a few cots over his eyes shielded by both arms, apparently his migraine hadn't worn off completely. She shifted uncomfortably on her own cot, despite her exhaustion she was on edge just sitting there in sickbay.

She had understood Shepard's concern, but that didn't mean she still wouldn't rather be somewhere else. The way he'd ordered it had felt harsh, but his reasoning was sound. At least now she could be content with the fact that he was definitely _not_ flirting with her, at least not anymore. It was made pretty clear that his concern was entirely professional.

It was easy for her to blame her mood entirely on her current location, and not on her last conversation with her CO. If she had gotten her arm stitched up on site she would have had no issue. It wasn't the need to see the doctor it was the sickbay itself. Ship-side it wasn't as bad as the hospitals on the stations or colonies, but there was still something haunting about a place of 'healing.' It was silly, technology had progressed so far that humanity was now only a few years away from cheating death, but the thought didn't make her feel any better. She told herself it was the smell of the disinfectant and the disquiet feeling of the dead hovering over her shoulder, that she simply preferred to be mired in engine grease and exhaust then sitting in the sterile room. That's what she told herself, but deep down she new better.

Chakwas had apparently finished with Fredricks and had moved down to Alenko, Lynn didn't even try to listen in to the hushed tones. Less then a minute the lieutenant was leaving towards the mess and Chakwas was standing in front of her.

"Lets take a look at you Corporal." The doctor's voice was warm as she reached for Lynn's injured arm. "What was it that happened?"

Lynn's voice sounded raspy even to her own ears. "Varren Ma'am."

Chakwas challenged her with an eyebrow, "That's not much of an answer corporal.

She offered up a terse reply, "I shoved my arm in a Varren's mouth."

"Feeding it were you?"

Lynns cheek's flushed. After all was said and done, it had been an incredibly stupid move."I thought it was supposed to stop them biting down, cut off air or something."

"That's dogs, Corporal."

Lynn snorted, "Yeah I know that now. Guess I always have to learn things firsthand."

The doctor chuckled as she reached for the disinfectant, "Don't be so hard on yourself, besides it builds character."

Lynn hissed as the antiseptic was applied liberally to her open wounds. "Yeah I think I've built enough character's for a sitcom." Chakwas smiled at the marine's humour and continued to clean the gashes.

"You were lucky no tendons, or major arteries were severed a few stitches and you'll heal up fine."

Lynn felt the discomfort of the room creep up her back as silence followed the medic's comment. She desperately grabbed on to some conversation to distract herself. "So what made you become an alliance doctor?"

" I enlisted right out of med school. Earth always seemed boring to me too safe too secure." The thought was funny to Lynn she'd always figured the safest place was on the side with the most guns, maybe she was too much of a jarhead. "I figured the colonies were teaming with exotic adventure. I wanted to travel the stars tending the wounds of tough soldiers with piercing eyes and sensitive souls, turns out military life isn't quite so romantic."

Lynn grunted in agreement as the needle pieced her already tender skin, "Wouldn't that be the life." She absently pushed back thoughts of a particular pair of piercing eyes.

Chakwas nodded "But humanity needs the alliance if we want to keep expanding through the traverse and the alliance always needs good doctors. So I stayed on to do my part."

"Ever think you'd be better off doing something else?" Chakwas considered the question momentarily before answering.

"Sometimes I think about opening a private practice on earth, or taking a position at one of the new med centres out in the colonies. But there's something special about working on soldiers. If I left the Alliance now, I'd feel like I was abandoning them."

Lynn nodded as both women became lost in thought. Chakwas continued to stitch Lynn's arm together. The Corporal's own phantoms took over the silence haunting her memories. On phrase in a fit of tears echoed through her skull, trying hard not to remember she turned her attention back to the doctor, quietly thinking about how the humming lights hurt her eyes.

* * *

Paul had postponed the mission's debriefing deciding instead to get his crew healed up, and rested before discussing their next move. He just wished he could do the same. Sleep was not going to happen, despite the aching exhaustion closing his eyes only brought on the prothean visions. He spent almost an hour just lying there trying to decipher the cipher. Even just be able to sort through the alien images would have helped. Comprehension eluded him even more enthusiastically than sleep did, and he found himself pulling on fatigues and heading into the mess.

The Ship was dark, mirroring the outside world and adhering to patterns of night and day. The auxiliary lights shone just enough for him to make out a figure sitting alone in the middle of the hall. He kept his voice low as he took the seat across the table. "Pods full lieutenant?"

Alenko looked at him, at least Paul thought he looked at him. It was hard to tell in the muted lights. "No sir, I just... sleep is a little hard to come by right now."

"If I had any to spare I'd lend it to you."

Alenko chuckled, "I guess insomnia is a military thing, huh?"

Paul shook his head, "Just us lucky ones."

"Are you okay Commander? You don't sound so good."

"Occupational hazard, I'll be fine."

"Right, remind me not to apply for Spectre status." Shepard snorted then cringed, he'd almost forgotten about his new placement as Council stooge.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to that report." The mess went quiet, both marines sitting there silent and unthinking.

Neither payed attention when the quiet swoosh of the medbay doors introduced an observer to the silence. A figure walked through the dark mess, clearly headed for the pods. She'd just passed the tables before she the a double take. "Is the Alliance trying to save on their electricity bill?"

Paul jerked, it was Corporal Weston who had spoke and he had not expected it. Barely able to see her in the dark he switched the subject, "How's the arm?"

She leaned back slightly flexing the injured appendage, "All fixed." her response was curt and she followed it with a slightly hostile. "Sir."

He ignored her tone, "Good to hear." He gestured to the table. "Care to join us?"

"Pods full?"

"Nope, just can't sleep."

She stood there for a second, considering the offer. "Nah, I'll leave insomniacs anonymous for another time." She waved and continued wearily towards the waiting pods, unaware of the eyes following her shadow long after she faded from sight.


	14. Tact

**AN- O Lawdy Lawdy its an update! Sorry guys I know its been awhile. I blame biochemistry and you should too. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the delay. I'll do my best to get working on the next one but in all honesty I have exams so we'll have to wait and see. _Now since I know you care nothing of my excuses here's the chapter. _**

* * *

"The fifth fleet will be here in about 9 hours, so we're going to remain on Feros until then. The colonists need all the help they can get." Paul was beyond exhausted but there was work to be done. As far as debriefings went it wasn't his worst, he just wished he had more answers for his team.

"Sir what about Saren?" it was Williams, she sounded anxious and angry echoing Paul's frustration.

"We don't have any leads, no point in flying blind. Maybe if we stick around we might find something we missed." As Commanding officer there was no official need for Paul to justify himself but he didn't like the idea of tyrannical leadership. Plus he needed to get his bearings, saying it out loud helped.

"Sir, are you recommending another sweep of ExoGeni's facilities." Weston looked up at him, her face a mask of polite inquiry. The chip on her shoulder seemed to have disappeared with a night's sleep and she was reset into default soldier mode. With his own lack of sleep the change grated on his nerves.

"Yes, since we didn't have any tech with us the last time through it'd be good to take another look, thanks for volunteering." She simply nodded, "everyone else will stay with Zhu's hope and help them keep things running, rewiring, food, what have you."

"Sir shouldn't someone go with Weston? At least for backup." Williams had spoke up looking mildly concerned.

"I'll be accompanying her see if the cipher can give us any clues. We've already cleared out the geth forces so we shouldn't run into any trouble. Corporal I'll meet you at the Mako. Everyone, dismissed."

As the last of Shepard's motley crew left the room Joker came through on the comm _"I've sent off the Feros report Commander. You want me to patch you through to the council?"_

Paul wasn't looking forward to the coming conversation, he had successfully saved a colony from an ancient mind controlling botanic monstrosity so maybe he was just being paranoid. "Patch em through Joker".

Three holographic figured popped up in the familiar glowing orange._ "Exogeni should have told us about the Thorian, it would have made your job easier."_ It was the Asari Councillor She seemed sincere, it gave Paul hope that possibly the council weren't as short sighted as they first appeared. At least that was what he thought before the Salarian councillor spoke up.

_"you might have been able to capture it for study instead of destroying it._" the statement destroyed his short lived calm.

"Exogeni tried to study it look how that turned out." Paul could barely believe that he had to defend his actions.

_"Probably for the best then at least the Colony was saved."_

Any effort the Asari had made to pacify Shepard was immediately destroyed the second the Turian councillor spoke. _"Of course it was saved Shepard would go to any lengths to help a human Colony"_ He'd emphasized 'human' in a way Shepard couldn't miss what he'd implied. Paul felt anger boil up, but instead of yelling and saying something more colourful and equally insulting he pressed the communication disconnect.

"Goodbye councillor" The council may not like it, but he felt they'd like it less if he tore a strip off them.

_"Uh-Oh.. I'm Sorry Isir we lost that connection_" The amusement was clear in the pilot's voice.

"Send the Council my apologies." Paul did little to hide his contempt. At least Joker was on his side, hell the pilot probably agreed with him.

_"Yes Sir."_

"Thanks Joker."

* * *

Somehow the removal of the geth and the giant Plant monster didn't do anything to fix the oddness of Zhu's hope. Lynn felt a bit like an intruder as the colonists and researchers, who had finally made it back to the colony mourned the loss of their friends and colleagues. Standing through Jenkin's memorial was bad enough, she'd known him and mourning him meant something, she'd never known these people and grieving them felt hollow.

The covered corpses left her feeling detached and guilty for not feeling upset over their loss. Overall it could have been worse; there could have been more body bags, and far less grieving. That was the best way to cope, quantify it then justify it. One of the best lessons computers taught her. Remove emotion and then solve the problem numerically.

The only problem was that unlike a computer she couldn't operate on an emotionless level which is why she felt uneasy in the first place. The discomfort of the ruined settlement almost made her look forward to her one-on-one mission with the Commander. Considering her earlier actions it was a very slim almost.

The Mako provided the perfect distraction, it was fresh from a firefight and probably in need of maintenance, something she'd be sure to attend to once she got back on the Normandy. Taking inventory of the damages couldn't hurt.

"She any worse for wear corporal."

"A few dents and scrapes, nothing too bad. Might have to readjust the suspension, tweak a few things here or there, nothing crucial. How about you get any sleep last night?"

The lieutenant laughed, "Not really but I think I'll survive."

She quit inspecting the Mako's undercarriage and smiled at Alenko, "Too bad I got an excellent night's sleep."

"Don't brag Corporal some of us might get jealous." Shepard had appeared practically from nowhere and was now leaning against the Mako. Lynn stiffened slightly but refrained from saluting, instead nodding to acknowledge the CO's presence. The lieutenant did the same.

"How did things go over with the council?"

"Got cut off."

"That bad?" Alenko raised an eyebrow sympathetically.

Paul nodded, "It would've been worse I could have actually finished the conversation."

"Yikes."

"Ready to go Weston?" He barely waited for the response before climbing into the driver's seat. Lynn quickly followed suit stationing herself at the turrets.

"Yessir."

Alenko stepped up to the vehicle's window, "Sure you don't need full squad Commander?"

Shepard shook his head amiably, "We'll be fine Kaiden, they need the most help here. Besides we cleared out every synthetic within spitting distance of Exogeni."

To say the drive was awkward would have been an understatement, not only had Shepard not said a word since getting into the Mako, but he drove painfully slow. It took an effort for her not to comment, but she wasn't sure if doing so would provoke the Commander. She tried to focus on the skyway keeping an eye out for trouble, but despite being a wrecked mass of road it was silent and still. In short, boring.

"So should I say something or should you?" Lynn jerked away from the turret controls startled by the sudden noise. "Do you want to explain that chip on your shoulder? Or should I just assume you want reassignment?"

Lynn sat there with an alarmed look directed at Shepard. It took her a few seconds realize what he was talking about. She found herself tripping over her words. "No! Uh Sir." She couldn't imagine the reasons Shepard had attributed to her rude demeanour the day before. She found herself scrambling to justify herself. "I was over tired. Wasn't really thinking straight." She didn't want to explain the actual reason for the incident. The fact that the truth seemed stupid even to her was not a good sign. "It was just bad judgement."

"Bullshit Corporal. I spoke with Alenko, you made several calls that wouldn't be counted as bad judgement. What's going on?"

Lynn bit her lip, she hadn't thought he'd be so blunt. She contemplated her answer but apparently was too long for Shepard's liking. "I need to know if there are any problems with my crew, if you're going to be hot-headed and neglect protocol, I can get you a more suitable commission."

The Mako was completely stopped now and his eyes were focused on her, and she didn't like it at all. The truth was personal, something he had no right to know. She knew that she had been out of line, and he had every right to make the threat. Lynn felt corned which didn't help matters, she answered quietly barely audible even to her.

"What?"

"I don't like hospitals." Apparently Shepard hadn't heard her the second time because she found herself yelling the statement defensively. It was hardly the reaction of a trained marine but she'd said it and there was no taking it back. She couldn't gauge his reaction which probably meant her days aboard the Normandy were numbered. It took all her self control not to curl up in the fetal position.

Paul hadn't expected the outburst, well sort of. He'd expected the defensive reaction, but hardly the answer. "You don't like hospitals?"

"Hospitals, med-clinics, morgues what have you." she crossed her arms angrily.

It seemed rather far-fetched "You shoot people for a living and you're afraid of hospitals?"

"Look I had a bad experience as a kid."

"Care to explain?"

"Not particularly." she added for good measure. "Sir."

Paul acquiesced to the finality in her tone, he wouldn't pry. That didn't mean he was finished with the conversation. "You're entitled to you privacy, as long as this doesn't cause problems again."

Weston shook her head vigorously, "It won't sir." Paul twitched.

"Stop that." the quick change of subject matter confounded the Corporal.

"Sir?"

"That!" the clear confusion on her face prompted an explanation."The Brass aren't here, so could you stop the whole Sir, thing. It makes me feel pretentious." He sighed dramatically as he started the Mako back up. "People seem to forget that I'm an actual person and have a name, its irritating."

Weston was feeling a bit bolder, "Isn't that the point of military rank, si-." She stopped herself in the middle of the word, "Shepard."

"There are two of us here, can't say that there's much to rank don't you think."

"Someone has to be on top." Lynn immediately wanted to grab the words as they escaped her lips, thinking and speaking were never integrated in her brain.

Shepard chuckled at the slip, "is that a challenge?"

Lynn tried her best to salvage herself "Not exactly what I meant, s." She caught herself in the middle of another Sir and sighed resignedly, "Ever have one of those days you can't say anything right?"

Paul found himself laughing in earnest at the Corporal's dejection.

. "So let's go hack some Exogeni Secrets."

* * *

"NO GETH WITHIN SPITTING DISTINCE EH SHEPARD!" Lynn had warmed up to Shepard and he was starting to regret instigating he shift.

"BEHIND LOCKED DOORS WESTON, WE HAD NO TECH." They had to yell to be heard over the Armature's turrets wildly firing in their general direction. He had his shot gun in hand while the Corporal's fingers were occupied by her omi-tool. He couldn't make out whatever explicative she'd uttered but he could tell it wasn't good.

"DAMN STANDARD ISSUE CRAP. I CAN'T INITIATE AN OVERLOAD." so much for tech coming in handy. The turrets stopped momentarily so Paul leaned out to look at synthetic threat, immediately pulling back from the open doorway. The quick departure was followed by a large blue mass of energy barrelling through the doorway shaking the crumbling structures already sketchy support structure.

Lynn kept her back tight to the wall; neither of them had been able to get a shot off since the door opened. She'd barely managed to push Shepard aside as she dove to cover when the armature opened fire. In retrospect her opening comment "Let's see what's behind door number one!" was far less funny then intended. The fact that her replacement Omi-tool wasn't nearly as effective as her old one not only irked her but made taking on the single geth, albeit enormous single geth, much more difficult.

Pumped full of adrenaline she couldn't help but bait the commander, they were getting shot at it wasn't like he could reprimand her. Sarcasm was so much harder when you had to yell over bullets, but Lynn gave her best effort. "Y'KNOW THIS WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER IF WE HAD A BIOTIC WITH US." If the commander had taken Alenko up on his offer to tag along dealing with the machine in the next room would probably been a little less difficult.

Shepard's face seemed to light up after this comment, though the grin was reminded her more of a madman than a soldier. "HOW'S YOUR KINETIC BARRIER HOLDING OUT?"

"MAXED OUT NO DAMMAGE YET."

"CAN YOU USE A SHOTGUN?"

"STUFF FROM BASIC, THEY ALL STILL HAVE A TRIGGER RIGHT?" Shepard took it as a joke but Lynn was serious, she'd not touched one since basic training. The recoil always left her feeling sore; she preferred the precision shots to power.

"TAKE MINE." Shepard tossed his shotgun across the floor of the doorway separating them.

Lynn picked it up examining the weapon thoughtfully, she had absolutely no idea where Shepard was going with this. "PLAN?"

"I'M GONNA THROW YOU." Lynn's gaze darted from the shotgun to the Commander. Her face said, _are you nuts?_ Shepard only grinned at her as his hand was encased in the familiar blue of biotics. Immediately she understood, but understanding did not breed confidence.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS"

"LOOK WE ONLY HAVE A SHORT WINDOW. WHILE IT'S CHARGING I TOSS YOU UNDERNEATH IT AND YOU BLOW ITS CIRUITS TO BITS." It was a sound plan, except for the part where Lynn was going to be biotically tossed beneath a mammoth geth armature. Those things were hard enough to deal with in the Mako.

The silencing of the turrets signalled their window of opportunity, despite her misgivings Lynn quickly lay down shotgun and all facing up. Suddenly all she saw was blue as the world passed her quickly, soon all she saw was metallic white and she fired, once, twice the third pull of the trigger failed as the weapon overheated,

The armature twisted and groaned above her and she couldn't get into a position to remove herself from beneath it. As soon as she started scrambling more blue energy encased her and she flew in the opposite direction of her entrance. She could barely focus as she heard the loud crash of the machine on the tile floor. Silence filled the room as she simply lay there breathing heavily.

She focused on his face as he leaned over her, "Have fun?"

Lynn sat up swallowing thickly, looking queasily towards the fallen goliath, "That was ridiculously awesome."

Shepard laughed, "Is that you Jenkins?" Lynn couldn't stop grinning if she tried. "You in one piece?"

Lynn inspected her hardsuit, a few knicks, a couple scratches but nothing beyond that. "No holes in me yet." She did feel a little light headed but nothing worse than an adrenaline rush.

"Good cause it looks like you've got a code to crack." The locker sat in the corner of the room daring her to break it open.

"Challenge accepted!" she recovered quickly and immediately set upon the secure device.

It took a bit longer than usual to work her way through the code, not because it was a difficult security lock, but simply because the standard issue omni-tools were not ideal for infiltration. The Bluewire's were meant for the average soldier, Infiltrators, sentinels and engineers generally brought in their own more specialized gear. Unfortunately the requisitions officer currently only had the standard stock so Lynn made due. After several minutes she heard the satisfying hiss of opening the airtight container.

"Anything useful?"

"Looks like some prototype armour." she pulled out the hardsuit and showed it to the commander, it was clearly meant for women, Shepard grinned.

"I don't think it's my size corporal, though if you need a new suit."

Lynn shook her head, "It's a heavy model, not quite my style. I vote we give it to Williams, and begin the complete eradication of pink from the Normandy."

"Not your favourite colour I take it?"

"Just not a fan of walking around next to an easy target."

Shepard nodded "Throw it in the mako."

* * *

**AN- Just as an intersting side note I play through the game as I write this fic and found myself mildy dissapointed when I couldn't return to the Exogeni tower with a tech to unlock all the chests I left behind. And of course the lovely Armature just waiting behind the first locked door. **


	15. Hijack

**Before we start this off I need to begin with a whopping apology. I'm pretty sure I havn't updated this story in over a year. For those of you still following, faving, and reviewing, and still willing to read it THANK YOU. I have done you a disservice. I always get annoyed when I read a story I like and it never gets updated, and I realize I have become one of those Authors and I cannot make any more excuses. I'm going to return to this story and update on a regular basis. I've yet to decide what that basis is yet but I will do my best to not leave extensive stretches between chapters like the last year. I like this story and I think it deserves better than that. I don't know how many of you out there really care about this story but I do enough that I want it to continue. **

**I would also like to put out a request for a Beta reader****, I am a huge mass effect fan but I may not have same extensive knowledge of the universe some of you might have (especially if you've read the books)** **I also believe this will help me with accountability and getting chapters out in a more timely manner. Also my grammer sucks.-**

**It's good to be back guys, I have so many places I want this story to go, and hopefully have Lynn work her way into ME2 and maybe 3 (if the ending gets better, or if I have the chops to try a rewrite.)**

* * *

Lynn sat on a crate next to the weapons bench fiddling with the standard issue bluewire omni tool, while Williams was inspecting her new hardsuit. "I still don't know why you gave this to me, I mean you could use a new hardsuit. The standard issue is so boring."

Lynn shook her head. "No way Ash. That suit's too heavy for me, I've got jacked kinetic barriers for a reason. You on the other hand need something less pink."

"what's wrong with pink?"

Lynn looked up from her omi-tool to give Ashley a look, "Nothing , if your a debutante."

"Debutantes wear white."

"With pink ruffles, kinda like your Phoenix hardsuit." Williams dropped a brow as she looked over at Lynn, who shrugged. "Look it's a better suit, higher damage capacity. You can use it till you find a better pink one."

Williams grinned, "I hold you to that."

"As long as I don't have to wear it." Lynn went back to programming her new standard issue omni.

"What pink to girly for you? Not tough enough to wear it and still be a marine?"

"I just don't like looking like a dessert when I go out shooting people. Besides I look better in blue." She blinked vapidly "it matches my eyes" Williams chuckled, the two had built a good rapport after their late night coffee.

Lynn's bluewire flashed a violent red as she continued 'fixing' it. Williams raised an eyebrow "You know when my omni flashes like that I call my local nerd."

"Lynn definitly counts as a nerd, I'll vouch for her." Cooper had approached the pair and leaned amiably on the end of the weapons bench.

"Nothing says nerds can't kick ass." Lynn mumbled still focused on the task in front of her. " besides these standard models are crap in a firefight. Unless you know how to tweak em."

"I think the term you need there is hack." Cooper grinned.

"If you got skills, why not use em."

"Sure why not, criminal records sure come in handy." Williams raised an eyebrow.

Lynn glared at her friend. "Can you not tell people my life story?" It's not like she was actually mad, it never took much to get her to tell her own tales. "Besides I didn't get caught. That often."

"Shady past Corporal?" Ashley not having Cooper's knowledge seemed intrigued.

Lynn shrugged "I may have had a few disagreements with authority figures in my youth."

Lynn could tell Dee was bored the way she egged her on. "C'mon tell her about that time you jacked a c-sec hover."

"I thought you didn't believe that one." by the look on Williams' face neither did she.

"I don't but it's still an awesome story. Please?" Cooper gave Lynn a face that made her laugh.

"Fine."

* * *

_"No way, no. Not happening."_

_Dane looked haughtily over at Lynn"Told you he wouldn't do it. Mouse doesn't have the balls."_

_The grubby kid shook his head viciously,"That's Vakarian's hover, you think I'm dumb enough to help you guys take it for a joy ride."_

_Lynn grinned cheekily, "Well I thought you were dumb but wasn't sure of the extent." Just getting the preteen all flustered was amusement enough, until his retaliation hit a nerve._

_"Look, Blue we don't all have parents willing to foot bail every time we end up in the cells."_

_The blue haired teen bristled, "They don't have to do nothing, it's not like I beg em to come and get me."_

_Dane snorted, "They still do."_

_Lynn huffed angrily, it was supposed to be a joke they weren't actually going to take the hover, but now she felt she had to prove herself. She wasn't some spoiled kid playing duct rat. Friends or no she had to show them she was street tough. "Dane you in or out?"_

_The boy shook his head,"Mouse has a point, that's one mean turian. I'm out. But I'm more than willing to watch your ass get busted."_

_"Pfft, fine then. I guess I'm the only one here with a pair."_

_"You'll need to be hung like a Krogan to face down Vakarian if he catches you." the blue haired teen had already turned her back on her companions._

_She exhaled, and made her way causally towards the empty hover. Scanning for its owner she noted the officer's position at one of the stalls. Opening the passenger door she slid into the seat and immediately jacked her Cypher into the dash. It didn't take more than a minute to bypass the C-sec firewalls, there was a trick to it but once she was past the redundancies and security programs the hover rumbled to life ._

_A few precious seconds later and she'd disabled the vehicle's camera feed and she was gone like a bat out of hell. She kept her head down as she sped through the citadel's traffic, if someone spotted her telltale blue locks she hoped they'd assume she was an asari. A small triumphant grin spread on her face, let Dane and Mouse call her spoiled rich kid all they wanted she still was the one currently navigating the Citadel's traffic in a stolen c-sec cruiser._

_Her small victory was short lived as she heard the radio clear as a bell, "we have a stolen hover; one of ours, in the upper wards currently headed towards section 26 all units be advised." Lynn cursed, she'd forgotten about the GPS, probably because it wasn't wired into the hover's main systems. There was no way she could use her omni to disable it in time._

_Immediately she switched on the sirens, and steered towards the lower wards. If she was lucky the other cruisers might mistake her for another hover in pursuit. The echo of more sirens wasn't encouraging._

_As the hover descended into the crowded skyline of the lower wards Lynn set landing coordiates and bailed the minute the hover got ten feet off the ground. She rolled and quickly gained her feet, ignoring the spasm in her shoulder to check her surroundings. It was one of the lower ward's many sketchy alley's, lucky for her it was an empty alley. The sirens were still getting louder, and Lynn wasn't confident that her departure from the hover went unseen. But she didn't hang out with duct rats without learning a few tricks, and her lithe sixteen year old frame could still squeeze through the vents where no bulky C-sec officer could follow._

_She hurriedly removed the cover from the first three ducts she could find then crept through the opening of the first. If she was lucky the keepers would replace them before C-sec was any wiser, if not they'd have a hell of time figuring out the direction she took._

_After she made it deep enough into Citadel's veins she switched on her cypher for light and directions pulling up a map of the ducts, and her own location in them. It looked like she'd have to come out by Chora's Den before she could find a duct to lead her back home, or preferably back to her chickenshit friends and their hideout._

* * *

"They never did figure it out." Lynn smirked menacingly, "And that my friends is why I'm a badass nerd."

"She telling the truth?" Ashley was looking at Cooper.

The engineer shrugged, "I can never tell, didn't know her back then. I just figure it has great entertainment value."

"I've heard that story before."The resonating voice caused the three women to look up towards the ship's resident turian. "Although it was a different point of view. Some juvenile delinquent jacked a hover and got away with it too. Something about extenuating circumstances. " Garrus was looking directly at Lynn.

"So I left out a few details," details she wasn't to keen to divulge. "But there's your verification Dee, it really happened." She gave her friend a smug look.

Cooper looked at Garrus, "How do you know its true? You haven't been in C-sec that long have you?"

"It was my father's cruiser, lets just say he was not happy coming home that night. Apparently she," he gestured towards Lynn, "gave him trouble all the time."

Lynn sighed fondly "Good times."

Williams shook her head, "You made it into the military how?"

"I had an epiphany and saw the error of my ways."

"Right." Williams rolled her eyes.

" then it must have been my infallible charm, and ability to pick locks."

Now Cooper was snorting. Before anyone could ask any more Lynn looked to Garrus, "Mako still need a tuneup?"

* * *

Paul flopped gracelessly into the navigator's seat. The investigation of Exogeni wasn't all that demanding Armature aside, but he was exhasted from the lack of sleep the night before, that and the constant buzzing of the cipher around the edges of his conscious mind.

"Where to, Commander?" everyone seemed eager to get off of Feros, Paul had definetly crossed it off as one of his vacation destinations.

"Fiji."

"Sounds nice but I somehow think the brass might have a problem with us taking a vacation, you know crazy rouge spectre, army of geth. Kinda puts a bit of a wrench in the plans."

Alenko was seated next to Joker, he seemed a bit more sympathetic. "Exogeni have any leads?"

"A leftover armature and some nifty prototypes, but nothing about where to find Saren." Shepard felt frustrated. The galaxy was not a small place, without so much as a whisper of the turian one place was as good as the next. "Find us a site for prospecting, maybe there will be signs of Saren's 'Mothership' nearby." Paul emphasized the word 'mothership' with air quotes.

"Your in charge, I just fly the ship. But ah, Next time we touch down, let's try not to park the ship in a colony of mutant zombies. Just thinking out loud here."

"You mentioned an armature, you and Weston run into leftover geth?"

"Just the one, it's scrap metal now. Was behind a locked door, mostly why we missed it the first time." The conversation ended there, and Paul retreated into his own thoughts.

He felt ready to pass out right where he was sitting, the constant humming of the CIC faded to the back of his mind. Before he could drift gruesome images flashed through his mind, courtesy of the beacon, or possibly the cipher. A wave of nausea followed and his mind jerked him from unconsciousness back to the Normandy's bridge.

"You okay commander? You look a little pale." Kaiden was looking at him a little concerned.

Paul shook his head slowly standing up, "Nothing a good sleep won't fix."

Kaiden nodded and Joker gave a little wave as Shepard left the bridge. Though as he reached the base of the stairs leading down from the CIC the thought of more disturbing cipher images highjacking his brain made him turn toward the elevator. He hadn't had a chance to speak with all of the crew members yet. It wouldn't hurt to go check on engineering.


	16. Odds

**Is this quick enough for an update guys? Ooof I struggled with this chapter but I think I'm happy with the final result**. **Big thanks to daarb123 for some excellent beta reading. I'm glad I'm writing this story again, going through all the old notes I made it would really be waste if I didn't keep going.  
**

**~Vice**

"Thanks." Lynn spoke quietly so only the Turian could hear.

"For what?"

"Discretion." Lynn quickly disappeared beneath the Mako. "I like telling my stories but there are some things I'd rather not talk about." She was referring to the 'extenuating circumstances' the former C-sec officer had mentioned.

Garrus shrugged, "I never got the full story, just heard it had something to do with a Krogan."

Lynn laughed a little nervously. "It may have. I'll admit it wasn't my finest hour." The statement hung in the air. Lynn was being purposefully vague and she hoped the Turian wouldn't pry.

"So, you used to be a criminal?"

"I was a kid, and too dumb to know better."

"You had a tough time growing up?"

"I used to think so." Lynn slid out from under the monstrous vehicle. "In all honesty it was mostly self-inflicted. Can you hand me that socket wrench? The eleven-sixteenths"

Garrus passed her the requested tool, "I bet you never saw yourself in the military huh?"

Lynn chuckled, "Never saw myself having a heart to heart with a Turian either. At least not one without the threat of jail time." She grinned at the rumbling laugh. "What about you leaving C-sec? Do you regret it?"

"A little, but then I think about what we're doing here. Chasing down a rogue Spectre while trying to stop a war. I _know _I'm doing the right thing, and I have to admit I'm not going to miss all the regulations."

"Thinking a little like a criminal already." She slid back under the Mako, "Seems like we're not all that different"

Busy at his terminal the Turian nodded "Guess not."

Thy both worked in silence for awhile before the Corporal's voice echoed through the Mako's undercarriage "Being C-sec for so long you must have some good stories right?"

Garrus sounded amused, "I just might."

* * *

Paul was still somewhat caught in the haze of the cipher when the elevator doors opened. What did it all mean?

Each image was foreign, but still familiar. It was just as frustrating as knowing an answer but having it caught on the tip of his tongue, just beyond the reach of his conscious mind. The cipher presented itself as a puzzle, a Rubik's cube, although lacking the same tangibility. Paul hated puzzles. He was good at quick thinking; snap decisions, but a battlefield and a chess board were extremely different.

How was he even supposed to connect Prothean visions to Saren? they were fifty-thousand years apart. If the Reapers had destroyed the Protheans it's unlikely they were keen on bringing the monsters to the galaxy in the first place. Paul felt like his mind was running a mile a minute. It took the hiss of the elevator closing on him to snap his mind back to reality.

Stopping the door before it shut completely he took a step into the cargo bay, examining it's inhabitants. He noticed Garrus chatting with a pair of legs sticking out beneath the Mako, Ashley seemed preoccupied with her new suit of armour at the weapons bench.

The only one to notice the Commander's entrance was the surly Krogan. Paul had mixed feelings about the mercenary's presence on the Normandy. Wrex was a capable warrior, good to have at your back during a fight, but unlike Paul's fellow marines the alien could not be relied on to follow orders. Chora's den had proven that. Paul had his own temper to keep in check without worrying about an

Wrex nodded in Paul's direction "Shepard"

Paul regarded the merc coolly, "Wrex."

"So we've got Saren on the run."

Paul nodded, "It won't be long now Saren's good but I'm better."

Wrex shook his head, the venom in his voice was unmistakable, "Good? He's rotten, too the core. I could tell the first time I met him."

"What? You've met Saren?" Paul could barely believe what he was hearing. Whatever the Krogan knew could tell them where to find Saren. Then they could give up the goose chase for the conduit. He spoke sharply, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner."

Wrex just shrugged, unaffected by the Commander's tone. "I would've if I thought it was important."

Wrex was validating his concerns. Paul narrowed his gaze. "I'll decided what's important. Now tell me how you know Saren."

Clearly Wrex's experience with the aforementioned Turian were far less extensive then Paul had assumed. But he pressed the Krogan hoping to find some clue, a possible hit of where their quarry might be. Not the ship not the cargo, not even the location could possibly bring them closer to the former Spectre. It was frustrating and by the time Shepard had finished his questioning they both were in fouler moods. Wrex had been right to assume the encounter wasn't all that important. At least neither he nor Paul could glean anything from the story that could help them.

"Didn't even know who he was, still wouldn't if I hadn't joined up with you. But my instincts were right. Every other merc on that mission turned up dead within a week. Every damn one."

"I'm not that surprised, he knows how to cover his tracks." Paul sighed. He resigned himself to the fact that the only leads they had were the warped images in his head. "So long Wrex."

"Shepard."

* * *

The heavy reality weighing on his mind shifted as Paul entered engineering. The cheerful glow of the drive core and the equally cheerful greetings he received from his engineering crew was enough to at least temporarily relieve his frustration. Paul had to admit he felt a little out of his element, he didn't deal with tech. Which was the one thing that could sum up the engineering department.

"Commander Shepard." She saluted casually without removing her eyes from her work. "What can I do for you?" Her tone was friendly.

Paul found himself chatting with Deandra Cooper He barely recognized her from the Citadel, there she'd been clearly intoxicated, extremely animated, provocatively dressed, and a little dishevelled. Here she looked exceptionally professional, not a single hair was out of place, her expression was focused. Despite her conservative appearance her eyes still seemed bright and lively.

"I'm getting to know my crew. Can you spare a minute." The engineer continued her work and didn't turn her attention to Paul's question until she was apparently finished with the task.

"I can now." She smiled amiably.

Dee seemed quite happy to answer Paul's questions. She was friendly and charismatic, not even taking a second to think before coming up with answers. She seemed much more open than Lynn, not needing the 'off the record' prompt to speak her mind. It was a nice reprieve from some of the more reserved crew members, one in particular.

Before he could ask his next question Cooper broke his train of thought, "I should apologize for our last meeting on the citadel."

"Oh" Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Well you seem no worse for wear."

"It takes more than a few bottles of ice brandy to keep me down. I just hope I didn't give the wrong impression."

"And what impression would that be?"

Cooper casually flicked her wrist showing off her left hand, or more specifically the modest ring encircling her third finger. "My Jonas has no fear of losing his fiancé. As attractive you may be sir, _he_ is an Adonis."

Paul grinned, "You sure? You seemed quite vocal in your opinion."

Dee waved casually. "We have a look but no touch agreement. Nothing to stop me from appreciating the view."

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle, "I guess I'll just have to learn to live with that."

"Don't worry sir, the galaxy is full of wonderful single people. Whoever you're looking for I'm sure you'll find them."

"Sorry to interrupt." Both Commander and engineer turned to see an grease stained corporal standing in front of them. "Dee, you know where Adams keeps the sealant. Mako's got a leak."

"It's in one of the panels in the cargo bay, same one as the coolant, and the suspension fluid. "

Lynn thanked her and nodded towards Paul, "Shepard." It seemed she'd finally unwound after their face time at Exogeni. "What brings you down to the belly of the beast?"

Cooper cut in before he had a chance to answer. "I'm just letting him down easy. After our night out at Flux I fear I may have implied a romantic interest that can never be." She accompanied this statement with a melodramatic flourish.

Paul chuckled at the performance, "It'll be tough but I think I can move on."

"That's the spirit." Dee grabbed Lynn by the shoulder, "Look at my friend Lynn here. She hasn't managed to hang on to a relationship, but does she give up? No!"

The corporal's face soured. "What did I ever do to you?" a few seconds later she added, "wait don't answer that."

Lynn was not comfortable with where the conversation was going. It was bad enough she couldn't keep her own mouth in check when speaking to Shepard. She didn't need her commanding officer to know everything about her love life. Removing Dee's arm she turned to her companions and began backing towards the doorway.

"Well the Mako won't fix itself, and clearly Dee is intent on embarrassing me so I'll just get back to work." She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and she quickly turned around before anyone could notice.

Paul smiled as he watched as the corporal walk out of engineering. He seemed unaware of Cooper's sly grin as she observed how his gaze lingered on her friend. "It's been nice chatting Commander but I've got some reports to take up to the CIC."

He seemed to just realize that he'd been staring and quickly returned his attention to the engineer. "Uh yes. Carry on. I should probably see how our resident Quarian is settling in anyway."

Dee grabbed a datapad and made for the mess hall where predictably Gomez was relaxing just waiting for any hint of gossip. If anybody on the Normandy was the physical embodiment of scuttlebutt it was him.

She took the seat next to him and leaned in conspiratorially. "I may have some odds for a new set of wagers."


	17. Scuttlebutt

**Hey Guys I know it's been awhile. I've decided no more apologies, no more promises. I'm going to write this story as I can, if life decides to get in the way then it'll get in the way. I'd like to see this through till it's conclusion which is a very long way away. Especially because I've been formulating plans for both ME2, and ME3. I'll see what I can do to be a bit more timely with updates but again no promises. As always I love to hear your feedback. No beta this time since I figured you've all been waiting long enough. **

Lynn stretched, for once actually glad to be out from under the Mako. It had taken awhile to fix the leak and she was pretty much covered with suspension fluid. She turned to her turian companion. "Guess I'm going to need to clean up now."

"Why do you think I rather calibrate the guns."

"What Garrus Vakarian afraid to get his talons dirty?" she teased.

"Never, you just seemed more excited about the grunt work." Lynn hmmphed suddenly becoming more interested in the grease coating her person.

"Give it an hour and you can start 'er up and see how she's running. I'm going to go de-grease."

Lynn found herself careful not to touch anything as she headed up towards the crew deck. It was already going to be annoying enough to clean it off her skin, scrubbing down the walls was not the way she wanted to spend the rest of her day.

It wasn't until she saw Jeff hobbling towards the washrooms for the idea to weasel its way into her mind. While the pilot took his bathroom break she made her way up to the helm.

Lieutenant Alenko greeted her from the navigator's seat as she entered the cockpit. "What brings you up here corporal? If you were looking for Joker he just left, should be back soon though."

She sat herself down in the empty pilot's chair, "Nah just wanted a room with a view. Windows are a bit of a luxury since joining the Alliance."

"I hear ya, though aren't there a few down on the crew deck?"

"Those little portholes can't compare to something this nice. I know it's just stars and all but I love the panoramic view. Especially after staring at the undercarriage of the Mako for a few hours."

The Leiutenant nodded. "Make sense, though I don't think Joker will be too pleased with you sitting in his seat."

"A c'mon the man gets to sit here for how many hours a day?" she emphasized this by stroking the armrests with her greasy hands. "Beside he doesn't even have to know I was here. It's not like I'm trying to fly the ship." The biotic shrugged. "By the way how's the head?"

Alenko reached subtly and instinctively for his head jack "There are good days and bad days, haven't had any bad ones since Feros though. Actually I think they're getting fewer and farther between."

Lynn lifted her self from the now properly greased up chair. "That's good to hear, I should probably head back to cargo bay, no doubt some part of the Mako still needs fixing." The Lieutenant nodded and mentioned his own work.

Stopping to chat with Sophie on her way back down to the crew deck, she heard the pilot on his way back to the cockpit and couldn't help but grin to herself. Even if Alenko didn't mention her visit chances are Jeff would figure out who was responsible for the new grease stains on his uniform.

* * *

It had been over two weeks since Feros and Saren was clearly harder to catch than a greased up pyjack. The initial spark motivating the crew had died down a bit and everyone was feeling a bit exasperated with the constant survey missions. Shepard seemed on edge again, constantly surveying planets searching for any sign of the Spectre's whereabouts. It finally took Doctor Chakwas intervention to get him to stay shipside while better rested crew members tackled the mind-numbing task of scouring untamed planets for any sign of synthetic activity. On the plus side their mineral discoveries were helping to fund the search.

Lynn couldn't see Williams behind her but she had absolutely no doubt that the woman was snickering at her expense. She kept her eyes forward ignoring the shit-eating grin she knew was plastered all over the Chief's face.

Private Grenado was a little more professional but no less amused. The Mako's fourth Occupant was a little harder to read. Not only because she had a helmet hiding her face but Lynn wasn't even sure the Quarian understood the joke.

Lynn had no idea how Joker had managed to do it but she had a sneaking suspicion that a certain gunnery chief was somehow involved. Her beautiful black standard issue onyx now had a obnoxious pink racing stripe running down the back of the suit.

Not only was it a horrendous hot pink, if she got sent out on any hostile missions it would paint her a target. Sniping can get extremely difficult if everyone picks you out thanks to the florescent shoot me sign painted on your exposed backside.

Lynn's only consolation was that she was the one behind the wheel. She spent hours every day tuning and fixing the Mako but rarely ever got to take her out for a spin. With the continuous string of "survey" mission to obtain resources she had plenty of opportunity to practice her driving. Not that she needed the practice. Spacers didn't get much experience with wheels and gravity. Growing up station to station Lynn was no exception, but she took to the Mako like a Quarian to tech. Driving really was the only good use for gravity, even if it did change planet to planet.

Having a squad made entirely of women was a rare treat even for a survey mission. The marines were taking full advantage of the male free environment, gossiping mostly about their crew mates. Out in space for a few weeks left little else for entertainment.

"So have they even had a decent conversation yet?"

"Besides 'hello' or 'can you make sure so-and-so gets this report?' I doubt it. It's adorably frustrating how neither of them realizes how over the moon they are for each other."

The vehicles only non-human occupant spoke up. "I'm not entirely familiar with human customs but don't most military organizations have rules against romantic involvement?"

"Oh there are. But it doesn't really stop anybody. It can be hard to meet people when you spend most of your time ship side. Almost nobody enforces the fraternization regs unless it affects how people do their jobs." Although she wasn't wrong Caroline Grenado was far more relaxed when it came to rules than most of the other marines. Which was often why she spent so much time scrubbing latrines. Though her skill with a shotgun often made up for her unique interpretations of the Alliance handbook.

"If anything Sophie and Tucks do their jobs better since both spend so much time keeping the bridge and marines connected. " Lynn Joked.

"What about Lieutenant Alenko you think he's crushing on anyone." The private seemed eager to discuss the possibility of setting up everyone on the Normandy with somebody else.

Williams answered, "I doubt it El-Tee is a nice guy, but he seems a little by-the-book to me. Even if he did like he wouldn't tell a soul."

"But he does have a fine butt." Ashley gave the corporal look. Lynn shrugged. "Just because Cooper was drunk doesn't mean she was wrong."

"Don't let Shepard hear you say that he might get jealous."

Lynn nearly choked, and swerved wildly avoiding a very non-threatening group of rocks. "What. The. Hell. are you talking about Grenado?"

"Rumour has it our CO is sweet on you, and that the feeling is mutual." Williams teased, "Bet that's why you added that pretty colour to your suit. To catch his eye."

_I bet you know damn well why my suit's pink you conspiring traitor. _Lynn held her tongue but just barely, Williams was after all still the superior officer. "Gomez started this didn't he? That man has more drama queen in him than the daytime vids."

"Oh c'mon admit it Weston, you like him." The conversation was starting to remind Lynn of high school.

"What are you Williams? sixteen? It sounds like you're trying to set me up, that or get me outta the way."

Ashley laughed, "What, afraid of a little competition?"

"I hate scuttlebutt."

"That's not a denial."

Lynn was blushing glad to be facing away from her teammates. The topic was one she wasn't going to touch, immediately she changed discussion points "So Tali how far exactly are we from this signal you and Addams picked up."

"Uhh about 15 km ahead of us." she coughed a little nervously, "We might not be able to see it but I can tell you when we're there."

"Good." Lynn needed a distraction and the unique terrain provided one. "Hope everyone's strapped in." She stepped on the gas just as they Mako reached the peak of a deceptively high crater.

* * *

"Mako's on a direct course towards the signal Commander," Joker looked up from the dozen or so screens in front of him, "and this may sound hypocritical but; shouldn't you be sleeping. I mean if those bags under your eyes get any bigger they're going to start pulling in objects into their gravitational field. The last thing you need is a datapad stuck in your eye."

"Knock it off Joker." Paul was starting to get irritated with everyone pushing him to sleep. Saren was out there planning something catastrophic and the Normandy was the only thing standing in his way. Or at least it should've been, not knowing anything about the plans or whereabouts of the Spectre meant that getting in his way was becoming a challenge. "I've been sleeping."

"Yeah four hours in the last three days." Paul raised an eyebrow, and the pilot shrugged, "Chakwas has been keeping track. Look you don't sleep you get stupid, and Shepard if_ you_ get stupid we all die. I'm just looking out for my best interests. I kinda like not dying."

"Tell me how you really feel Joker." Shepard sighed, he was not in the mood for the pilot's humour. Finding Saren was priority, but it seemed the elusive bastard knew how to cover his tracks. With that and the cipher rolling around in just beneath his conscious mind, sleep had given way for constant machinations. Plans for either finding Saren or the conduit, either way Paul always came up empty.

Although Joker had a point, thinking had become like wading through mud. He was even to exhausted to snap at Joker for his meddling, Paul always had energy for anger. He really couldn't sort out his thoughts properly but sleep usually meant dealing with more problem thoughts when the damned cipher decided to pop into his head.

"Look this Saren thing has everyone on edge but we haven't found anything and we need you at your best."

"Dammit. When did you become so reasonable?" Paul rubbed his forehead, the pilot was right he was getting stupid tired.

"Did I mention not dying and how much I enjoy it?"

"Wait for the survey team to return then set a course for the Citadel. Maybe we can find some answers there." Maybe somebody there would have some answers, he'd hit a dead end asking for help wouldn't hurt. Well as long as he didn't ask the council.

"Aye Aye Commander."

Paul slowly made his way through the CIC barely acknowledging the crew members he passed, his thoughts were still on how to find Saren. Even the Geth had been scarce, maybe if they reached out further into the Terminus systems on their next run. Or maybe he could get to the conduit first, but despite the beacon and cipher locked in his mind he was pretty much clueless about the ancient species that had created them.

Paul was so lost in his thoughts on his way to his cabin he didn't even notice how the noisy mess went quiet as he walked by. His thoughts still fitfully revolving around how to stop Saren and his geth army.

Flopping down quite ungracefully on the bed he wondered briefly if he should have gone to Chakwas for a sleep aid. He'd barely finished the thought before his overtired mind lulled him into a deep black dreamless sleep.

* * *

"What is it?"

Tali glanced at her omni-tool"The signal it's broadcasting leads me to believe it may be prothean."

"Yeah Garrus can't you tell. Totally a prothean device." Lynn manoeuvred around the open hatch in the back of the Mako. "Now can you make your bony ass useful and help us get it out of the vehicle." She and Grenado were currently struggling with the awkwardly shaped device, while Ashley had gone to the bridge to report the find.

"Geeze how did you even get it in there."

"Not really sure, the running theory is space magic. C'mon I buy the next round of drinks for whoever helps get this thing outta here. " She grunted as she pushed against the foreign object in and attempt to slide it forward out of the hatch. As she prepared to give it another push it suddenly slid quite deftly from it's position from inside the Mako to the the transport gurney. Consequently Lynn had wound up face first on the Mako's floor. Pulling herself to her feet she looked to see who'd done the work.

The ships disgruntled Krogan had taken it upon himself to help the puny individuals struggling with the find.

"Next time I ask you first." Wrex hmmphed, and returned to his staked out corner of the cargo bay. "Such a winning personality. What do you think Grenado?"

"I'm glad he helped and I'm even more glad he didn't eat me."

This brought forth a gufaw from the Krogan. "Ha! Krogan don't eat humans. Too gamey."

Lynn jumped out of the Mako and grinned, "But you do drink don't you? Next time we find a bar you can have one on me." She was wary of Krogan as a rule, having had a few bad experiences, but It always paid to be on a one's good side. Besides she had made the offer.

Wrex grunted in acknowledgement. "Just make sure it's something strong, none of that weak human crap."

"What about the rest of us?" Grenado piped up.

"Did you lift the incredibly heavy doorstop by yourself."

"Well no."

"Can you grind my bones for your bread?"

"No."

"Then I guess you're paying for your own drinks, unless you can sidle up to someone who can afford your drinking habits." she switched to her comm. "Hey Williams what does Shep want us to do with the haul?"

The chief's voice crackled back, "No idea. I've been told by Joker I'll be keel-hauld if I wake him up to find out."

"So he's finally getting some sleep, that's good."

"Yup and by the looks of it we're getting some shore-leave. En route to the citadel now."

Lynn grinned as Grenado fist pumped, "Maybe I'll be able to get a new hardsuit, I think I got somthing on mine."

Williams laughed, "Aww the pink skunk look worked for you."

"No I'm pretty sure it didn't"


End file.
